interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Italiano/Lexico del Decameron
LEXICO DEL DECAMERON: 17512 parolas a' a ab abate abbagliar abbagliati abbaiano abbaiatori abbandona abbandonar abbandonare abbandonarono abbandonata abbandonate abbandonati abbandonato abbandonava abbandoniam abbandono abbassare abbassata abbate abbatte abbatté abbattea abbattere abbattiamo abbattuta abbattute abbattuto abbeverando abbi abbia abbial abbiam abbiamo abbian abbiano abbiate abbiatemi abbigli abbimi abbisogna abbominevole abbondante abbondantissima abbondantissime abbondantissimo abbondanza abbondare abbondevolmente abbraccerò abbraccialo abbracciamenti abbracciandol abbracciandola abbracciandolo abbracciar abbracciare abbracciari abbracciarla abbracciarlo abbracciarmi abbracciarsi abbracciarvi abbracciata abbracciatala abbracciati abbracciatisi abbracciato abbracciatolo abbracciava abbracciò abbracciollo abeti abicì abitanti abitanze abitare abitarono abitati abitato abitatori abitava abitavano abitazioni abiti abito abituato abituri abominevole abominevoli abondante abondanti abondantissimo abondevole abondevolmente abraam abrusciata abruzzi acaia acanino accade accadevano accattando accattati accattato accattavano accecare accecata accende accendendosi accender accenderà accendere accenderlo accendesse accendeva accendo accertato accerto accesa accese accesi acceso accesosi acchetata acciaio accidental accidente accidenti acciò accoglienze accomandandolo accomandatala accomandati accomandatigli accomandatili accomandato accomandi accomando accomandò accomiatarlo accomiatarono accommiatatisi accompagna accompagnare accompagnarono accompagnarvi accompagnasse accompagnata accompagnati accompagnato accompagnava accompagneremo accompagnò accomunar acconcerà acconcerò acconci acconcia acconciamente acconciano acconciar acconciare acconciarla acconciarono acconcio acconciò acconciossi acconsentì acconsentir acconsentirmi acconsentisse accontai accontato accontatosi accontò accordano accordare accordarono accordassero accordatasi accordatesi accordati accordatisi accordato accordatosi accordino accordò accordossi accorge accorgea accorgendo accorgendosene accorgendosi accorger accorgerà accorgere accorgersene accorgersi accorgesse accorgessero accorgete accorgi accorgimento accorgo accorse accorsero accorsesi accorsi accorta accortamente accortasene accortasi accorte accorti accortissimo accorto accortosi accostai accostaleti accostare accostarono accostarsi accostasse accostata accostataglisi accostatasi accostato accostatoglisi accostatosi accosterà accostò accozzare accredere accrescano accrescer accrescere accresceva accrescevano accresciuto accrescono accusa accusano accusar accusare accusarla accusata accusato accusava accusi acerba acerbamente acerbetta acerbi acerbo acompagnati acqua acque acquistando acquistano acquistar acquistare acquistarla acquistarlo acquistasse acquistata acquistate acquistato acquisto acquistò acrebbero acri acume acuora ad adagiare adagiarono adagiato adagio adalieta adattare addietro addimandando addimandare addimandasse addimandate addimandato addimandava addio addivenir addivenire addivenisse addivenne addivennero addivenuta addivenuto addiviene addomanda addomandando addomandandolo addomandante addomandar addomandare addomandarla addomandarono addomandata addomandate addomandato addomandava addomandavano addomando addormenta addormentano addormentare addormentarono addormentarsi addormentata addormentati addormentato addormentò addosso adempierono adentro adescare adescasse adietro adimandare adimari adirare adirarsi adirata adiratamente adirato adire adivenne adiviene adomandava adombrati adombreranno adombrò adopera adoperai adoperando adoperandol adoperano adoperar adoperare adoperarla adoperarono adoperassi adoperata adoperate adoperati adoperato adoperavano adopererebbe adopererei adoperi adoperò adoperrebbe adoppiata adoppiato adorando adorar adorarlo adorato adormentato adorne adorno adosso adrian adriano adulterio adunare adunatesi adunati adunò adunque aere affamata affamatissimi affannata affannato affanno affare affaticati affaticato affatico afferma affermando affermandogli affermandovi affermano affermare affermaron affermarono affermato affermava affermavano affermi affermo affermò affettuosamente affettuose affettuosissimamente affezion affezione affezioni affligge affliggere affliggesti afflissero afflitta afflitti afflitto afflizion afflizione affogar affogare affogato affogherei affretta affrettandolo affrettatasi affrettato affrontatosi affumicata affumicato agevolarti agevole agevoli agevolmente agghiacciare agghiacciato aggiugne aggiugnea aggiugnendo aggiugnendosi aggiugnerà aggiugnere aggiugnerei aggiugnerò aggiugnesse aggiugnesser aggiugneva aggiugnevano aggiunse aggiunsero aggiunta aggiuntosi aggrada aggraderà aggradì aggradire aggradirono aggradisce aggradisse aggradiva aggrappatosi aggravi aggravò agguagliare agguati agguato agi agiata agiati agiato agilulf agio agitato agl' agli agnelletto agnesa agnol agnolella agnoli agnolo agnus ago agolante agolanti agosto agramente agratigliato agre aguale aguamorta agurio aguti aguto aguzzato ahi ai aia aiato aieroli aiti aiuta aiutaci aiutami aiutandola aiutandolo aiutantemi aiutar aiutare aiutarla aiutarle aiutarlo aiutarmene aiutaronmi aiutarsi aiutasse aiutassi aiutata aiutatemi aiutati aiutato aiutatore aiutatori aiutatrice aiutava aiuterà aiuterebbe aiuti aiuto aiutò al alagna alamanni alatiel alba albegna alberelli alberga albergano albergar albergarci albergare albergassi albergato albergatore albergatori albergatrice albergava albergherà albergherai albergherete albergherò alberghetto alberghi albergo albergò alberi alberighi albero alberto albitrio albori albritrio albuscelli alcun alcuna- alcuna alcune alcuni alcuno aldobrandin aldobrandino aldruda alessandria alessandrina alessandro alesso ali alibech alighieri all' alla allarga allargandosi allato allattava alle alleggiamento alleggiare allegrano allegrezza allegri allegro allevare allevasse allevata allevati allevato allevavano alleviamento alleviata alleviati alli allo allogaronla allogata allogati allogato allontanarono allontanati allontanava allontano allor allora allori alloro allungata almen almeno aloè alpestra alpi alquanta alquante alquanti alquanto alta altamente altare altarisi alte altezza alti altiera altiere altierezza altiero altissima altissime altissimi altissimo alto altopascio altr' altra altramente altramenti altre altresì altressì altrettali altrettanta altrettante altrettanti altrettanto altri altrier altrieri altrimenti altro altronde altrove altrui alzandosi alzare alzata alzatevi alzato alzò ama amabili amadore amadori amai amalfi amando amandola amandolo amandomi amandone amandosi amano amante amanti amar amara amaramente amare amarissima amarissimi amaritudine amarla amarlo amaro amarono amarti amarvi amasse amassi amaste amasti amata amate amati amato amatore amatori amava amavan amavano amavate amavi amazzato ambasciador ambasciadore ambasciadori ambasciata ambasciate ambiadura ambrogiuol ambrogiuolo- ambrogiuolo ambruogia ambruogio ambusto amendar amenderei amendue amendune amenduni amerei amerigo amerò amerovvi ami amiamo amiate amica amiche amichevole amichevoli amichevolmente amici amicizia amico amistà ammaccò ammaestramenti ammaestramento ammaestrandola ammaestrare ammaestrassono ammaestrata ammaestrate ammaestrato ammaestrin ammaestrò ammaestrogli ammassar ammassati ammazzata ammenda ammendamento ammendare ammendarlo ammendartene ammendato ammenderà ammendi ammenduni ammirabile ammiraglio ammirazione ammollita ammonire ammonirlo ammorbidisca amo amò amor amorazzo amore amorevole amorevolezza amorevolezze amorevoli amorevolmente amori amorosa amorosamente amorose amorosi amoroso ampi ampia ampie ampio ampissima ampissime ampissimo ampliata ampliati ampolla ampolle ampolletta analda anastagi anche ancona ancontano ancor ancora andai andammo andando andandol andandoli andandomene andandone andandosi andar andare andargli andargliene andarla andarmi andarne andaron andaronne andarono andaronsi andarsene andarsi andarvi andasse andasser andassero andassi andassimo andassono andaste andasti andata andataci andatasene andate andatesene andatevene andatevi andati andatile andatisene andatisi andato andatone andator andatosene andatovi andava andavan andavanne andavano andavaselo andavate andavi andiam andiamo andiancene andianne andiate andò andonne andossen andossene andossi andovvi andrà andrai andranno andratene andrebbe andrebbegli andrebber andrei andrem andremo andresti andrete andreuccio- andreuccio andriuola andrò andronne anella anelletti anelli anello anfonso angeli angelici angiulier angiulieri angoscia angosciata angoscie angosciosa angosciose angoscioso anguersa anguinaia anichin anichino anima animal animale animali anime animi animo animosamente animosità animoso annali annegasse annegata annegati anni anno annodarmi annodatevi annodati annodiate annovera annoverando annoverare annoveratigli annoverò annullare annunziare ansaldo ansando anselmini antennetta antica antiche antichi antichissima antichissimo antico antigono antiocia antioco antiveder antiveduto antonio anzi aperse aperselo apersero aperta apertala apertamente aperte aperti apertisi apertissimamente apertissimo aperto apertogli apertole apertosi apostoli apostolo appagamento appagare appagata appagato appaia appaiano appaiono appalesassi appara apparai apparando apparano apparar apparare apparassono apparaste apparata apparate apparatele apparato apparava appare apparecchi apparecchia apparecchiamenti apparecchiamento apparecchiando apparecchiandosi apparecchiano apparecchiare apparecchiassero apparecchiata apparecchiatagli apparecchiate apparecchiati apparecchiato apparecchiatogli apparecchiava apparecchiavano apparecchieranno apparecchio apparecchiò appareggiasse apparendo apparente apparenza apparenze apparer apparere apparino apparir apparirà apparire apparirgli apparisca apparisce appariscente appariscenti apparisse apparita appariti apparito appariva apparivano apparizione apparò appartenente appartenenti appartenere appartenesse apparteneva appartenevano appartenga appartengono appartiene apparve apparver appellan appellarci appellato appelliamo appellò appena appetisca appetiti appetito appicato appiccandosi appiccano appiccar appiccare appiccarsi appiccarvi appiccata appiccate appiccati appiccato appiccavate appicchi appiccò appiè appieno appo appoggiare appoggiato appoggiò apporle apportato apposta appostato apposto appostò apprende apprendendo apprendiate appresa apprese appreso appressa appressandomi appressandosi appressano appressar appressare appressarono appressarsi appressasti appressate appressatoselo appressava appresserete appresso- appresso appressò apprestamento apprestare apprestarono apprestassero apprestata apprestate appresto apprezzato approvar approvate appunto apra apre aprendo aprendogli aprendolo apri aprì apriate aprile aprir aprirci aprire aprirebbe aprirgli aprirla aprirle aprirlo aprirmi aprirsi aprirti aprirvi aprisse aprissi aprissono aprite apritemi apritor apriva apro aprola aquila arabesco arabi arai aranci aratro arbitrio arbori arca arche archi arciere arcieri arcione arcipelago arcita arcivescovo arco arcolaio arda ardano arde ardendo ardente ardentemente ardentissimamente ardentissimo arder ardere ardesse ardete ardeva ardevano ardevi ardi ardì ardimento ardir ardirà ardire ardirò ardiron ardisca ardisce ardisse ardissi ardita arditamente ardito ardiva ardivano ardo ardor ardore ardui arebbe aretin arezzo argenti argento argo argomentate argomenti argomento argomentò aria ariento arimino aringo aristippo aristotile arma armare armario armarono armata armati armato armatosi arme armeggiando armeggiare armeggiava armeggiavano armento armi armò arnald arnese arnesi arno arpione arra arrabbiava arrecata arrendere arrendersi arrendevol arrendevoli arrestarlo arrestarsi arrestatevi arricchire arricchiti arricciare arricciarono arricciato arrighetto arrigo arriguccio arrischiasse arrischiò arriva arrivai arrivar arrivare arrivata arrivati arrivato arrivava arrivò arrossare arrossata arrossate arrossò arrostir arrostire arrostirono arrostisse arrostito arrubinargli arrubinatemi arsa arse arsero arsi arso arsura artagoticamente artatamente arte artefice artefici arti artifici artificialmente artificiata artificio artificiosa artificiosamente artigli artista ascesi asciugaggine asciugatoi asciugatoio asciutti asciutto ascolta ascoltando ascoltandola ascoltanti ascoltare ascoltarlo ascoltarono ascoltata ascoltate ascoltati ascoltato ascoltatore ascoltava ascolterai ascolterete ascolto ascoltò asin asinaio asini asino aspetta aspettando aspettandola aspettandone aspettanti aspettar aspettare aspettargli aspettarlo aspettarono aspettarsi aspettasse aspettassero aspettaste aspettata aspettate aspettati aspettato aspettava aspettavano aspettavi aspetterei aspetterò aspetti aspetto aspettò aspettone aspra aspramente aspri asprissima aspro assaggiamo assaggiarne assaggiaste assaggiata assagliamo assai assalì assalire assalirebbe assaliscano assaliscono assalisse assaliti assalito assalitolo assalitori assalti assalto assapere asse assedio assegnare assegnatele assegnatogli assegnò assentito assetati assettate assettatuzzo assetto assicurar assicurati assicuratisi assicurato assicuratosi assicuri assiderare assiderati assiderato assisa assoluto assoluzione assolve assolvere assolvo assomigliai assomigliato assottigli assottigliati astenere asteniamo asti astinenti astinenzia astratto astutamente astuti astutissimo astuto astuzia atante atarono atati atato atavano atene ateniese atroci atta attaccare attaccati attaccato atte attempata attempate attempatetta attempati attempato attenda attendatosi attende attendea attendendo attender attendere attenderebbe attenderebbono attenderò attendesse attendessero attendete attendeva attendevan attendi attendiamo attendo attendono attenendosene attenendosi attenere attenergli attenergliele attenermi attenete attengano attenta attentamente attentando attentandosi attentava attente attenti attentissimamente attento attenuto atterrato attese attesero atteso atti atticciato attiene attigneva atto attorno attratti attrattive attratto attraversandosi attribuisca attribuita attristano attristi attutare audaci augurio augusto aumentarsi aura aurora autari autore autorevoli autorità avacciandosi avacciare avacciasse avam avante avanti avanza avanzare avanzarono avanzata avanzati avanzava avanzavano avanzi avanzo avara avari avarissimi avarissimo avarizia avarizie avaro avavamo avavate ave avea aveale avean aveano avelli avello avem avemaria avemarie avemo avendo avendogli avendogliele avendol avendola avendole avendolo avendomi avendone avendonegli avendonela avendosel avendoselo avendosi avendovi aveono aver averci avere averebbe averei avergli avergliele averla averle averlo averlomi averloti avermi averne aversi averti avervene avervi avess avesse avesser avessero avessesi avessi avessimo avessono aveste avesti avestine avete aveva avevalo avevan avevano avevasi avevate avevi avicenna avieno avisa avisò avola avoli avolo avoltoio avorio avrà avrai avranno avrebbe avrebber avrebbero avrebbeti avrebbon avrebbono avrei avrem avremmo avremo avreste avresti avrete avrì avria avrieno avrò avrotti avuta avute avuti avuto avutola avvedendomene avvedendomi avvedendosene avvedendosi avvedere avvederebbesi avvedersene avvedersi avvedesse avvedessi avvedesti avvedeva avvedieno avvedimenti avvedimento avvedrà avvedremo avvedresti avveduta avvedutamente avvedutasi avvedute avveduti avvedutisi avveduto avvedutosene avvedutosi avveggendosi avveggi avveggio avvegna avvegnane avvelenata avvelenato avvenendosi avvenente avvenevole avvenga avvengono avvenia avvenieno avvenimenti avvenimento avvenir avvenire avvenirgli avvenisse avvenissero avveniva avvenne avvennero avventato avventava avventura avventurata avventurato avventurosamente avvenuta avvenute avvenuti avvenutigli avvenuto avverrà avverranno avverrebbe avversa avversari avversario avversità avvezzò avviatisi avvicinandosi avvicinare avvicinarsi avvicinate avvicinatiglisi avvicinatolesi avvicinatosi avvicinava avvicinerà avvicini avvicinò avvide avvidero avvidesi avvidi avvien avviene avvienle avvilire avviluppando avviluppare avvilupparvi avviluppatasi avviluppato avviluppava avvinghiatogli avvisa avvisando avvisandosi avvisano avvisare avvisaron avvisarono avvisate avvisati avvisatisi avvisato avvisatosi avvisava avvisavano avvisi avviso avvisò avvisossi avvolgendo avvolgendoci avvolgendosi avvolgeva avvolgimento azzo azzuffansi azzurrino babillonia babilonia bacalare baccelli bacchetta bacerete bacerò bachi baci bacia baciai baciando baciandogli baciandola baciandolo baciar baciare baciargli baciari baciarla baciarlo baciarmi baciarono baciarsi baciarvi baciata baciatala baciato baciatolo baciava bacin bacini bacio baciò baciollo baciozzi baco bada badavano baderla badessa badia badie baffa bagascia bagattini bagnai bagnare bagnarmi bagnarsi bagnati bagnato bagnava bagni bagniate bagno bagnò balbettava balco baldacca baldanza baldanzosa baldanzosamente baldanzoso balducci balena balestra balestrata balestrato balia ballando ballare ballata ballate ballatetta balle balleremo balli ballo ballò ballonchio balzi bamba bambagia banco bandì bandiera bandisse bandita banditore bando bara baratti barattiere barba barbanicchi barbaresco barbassoro barbe barberia barbiera barbiere barbuto barca barche barchetta barchette bare barile barletta barlume barolo baron baronci barone baroni baronie bartolomea basano baschi basci basciò bassa bassamente bassato basse bassi bassilico basso bassò basta bastando bastandogli bastandovi bastano bastare bastasse bastassono bastato bastava basterebbe basterieno bastevole basti bastiamo bastimi bastiti baston bastona bastonarlo bastonate bastone bastoni batalo battaglia battaglie batte battecisi battella battendo battendola battendosi batter battere battergli batterla batterò battesimo battesse battesti battestù batteva battevano battezzare battezzato battimento battitura battiture battuta battutala battuto bazzica be beata beati beatissimo beatitudine beato beatrice beccamorti beccare beccheria becchini becco becconi bee beffa beffar beffardo beffare beffarlo beffarsi beffarvi beffassi beffata beffati beffato beffatore beffe beffi begli beiamo bel belcolor belcolore bella belle bellezza bellezze belli belliche bellissima bellissime bellissimi bellissimo bello beltram beltramo beminedab ben benché benda bende bene benedetta benedettala benedetti benedetto benedire benedisse benedizion benedizione benefici beneficio benevento bengodi beni benificio benigna benignamente benigne benigni benignità benigno benivogliente benivola benivole benivolenza benivolenzia bentivegna benvenuti beono ber bere bergamina bergamino bergoli bergolo beritola berlinghieri berlinzone bernabò bernabuccio bernardo berrebbe bertella berto bescio bessaggine bestemmiai bestemmiando bestemmiano bestemmiare bestemmiarla bestemmiate bestemmiato bestemmiatore bestemmiò bestia bestiale bestialità bestialmente bestie bestione betto beuta bevanda bevea bevendo bevendola beveraggi beveraggio bevete beveva bevitore bevitori bevuta bevutala bevuto bevve bevver biade biagio bianca bianche biancheggiante bianchezza bianchi bianchissima bianchissime bianchissimi bianchissimo bianco biasima biasimando biasimare biasimarongli biasimato biasimava biasimavan biasimevole biasimi biasimo biasimò biasimolla bicchier bicchiere bicchieri bilancia biliuzza biltà biltate binguccio bionda bionde biondel biondello biondi biondissimo biondo bisacce bisaccia bischeri biscotto bisogna bisognandogli bisognano bisognar bisognasse bisognati bisognato bisognava bisognavano bisognavi bisogne bisognerà bisognerebbe bisogni bisogno bisognò bisognosa bisognosi bisognoso bistento bisunto bitonto bizzarra bizzarria bizzarro bizzoco blandimenti bocca boccadoro boccamazza boccone bocconi boccuccia boce bolgaro bollar bologna bolognese bolognesi bolognini bonaccorri bonifazio bonissima bonissime bonissimi bonsi bontà bora borghese borgo borgogna borgognoni bornio borrana borsa borse borsetta borsiere boschetti boschetto boschi bosco bossoli botarsi botasse boto botolo botta bottacci bottaccio botte bottega botteghe botti botticello botto bracchi bracci braccia braccio brache braghiello bragoniera bramata bramo branca brancazio brancolando brancolare brancolone brandizio brescia brettinoro brevissimo brieve brievemente brievi briga brigante brigata brigate brighe broccata broda brodaiuola brodaiuolo brodo bronco brontolando brontolasse bruciare bruggia brun bruna brunazza brunelleschi brunetta bruni bruno bruti brutta bruttarsi bruttate bruttissima brutto bruttura brutture buca bucato bucciuol bucherame bucinare bucinasse bucinavasi budella bue buffalmacco- buffalmacco buffia bugia bugiardo bugie buglietti buglietto buglione buia buio buoi buon' buon buona buonconvento buone buoni buono busecchie busse buttafuoco c' ca' cacavincigli cacce caccerà caccerebbemi caccerò caccia caccial cacciando caccianimico cacciano cacciar cacciare cacciarla cacciarlo cacciarmi cacciasser cacciassi cacciata cacciatasi cacciati cacciato cacciatori caccinmi cacciò cacherelli cacheremo caciata cacio cadde caddegli caddero cade cadendo cader cadere cadesse cadessimo cadesti cadeva caduco caduta cadute caduti caduto cagastraccio cagion cagione cagionevole cagioni caglia cagnazzo cagnesco cal calandrin calandrino calare calatabellotta calate calavria calca calcagna calcagno calcare calci calcole calda caldaie calde calderon caldezza caldi caldissimo caldo cale calea calendario calendaro calendi calere calese calesse calò calonica calore calpestio calterita calzare calzari calzata calzati calze calzolaio calzoleria camaldoli cambi cambiamento cambiare cambiasse cambiata cambiato cambiatori cambiava cambio cambiò camera camerata camere cameretta cameriera cameriere camici camicia camicione camin camino camiscia camisciotti cammin camminando camminanti camminare camminarono camminata camminati camminato cammino cammollia campa campagna campane campanelle campanile campar campare campati campato campavano campi campiamo campicello campo camporeggi can canal canale canaletti canaletto canciola candela candia candide candidi candido cane canestruccio canfidava cani canigiano canine canna canne canta cantando cantar cantare cantarono cantasse cantata cantate cantato cantatore cantava cantavano canterà canti cantiamo cantino canto cantò canuto canzon canzone canzonetta canzonette canzoni capacità capadocia capanna capanne capannetta capannetto cape capea capeano capecchio capece capegli capel capellatura capelli capello capere capervi capestro capeva capevano capi capita capitai capital capitale capitan capitano capitarono capitasse capitato capitava capitavano capitò capitoli capitolio capitolo capo capoletti capolevando capova cappa cappe cappella cappellan cappelli cappello cappi cappia capponi cappucci cappuccio capra capre caprezio caprino capsa cara caracciola caramente carapignavano carapresa cararch carbone carboni carbunculo carcere cardinal cardinale cardinali care careggiati careggiò carello carezze cari carica caricanti caricare caricato cariche caricherebber carico caricò carisendi carissima carissime carissimi carissimo carità carlo carminato carnale carnali carnalissima carnalmente carne carni caro carogna carola carolando carolar carolare carolette carovana carpone carraro carro carrucola carta cartagine casa casamento cascante caschi case casetta casi caso casolana casolare cassa cassandra casse cassetta cassettina cassone casta castagne castagni castagnuoli castaldo castel castella castellano castelletto castello castighil castiglione castità casto catalana catalani catalano catalina catania catella catena catene cateratta cateratte caterina catolica catoliche catolico cattaio cattiva cattive cattivel cattivella cattivelle cattivelli cattivello cattivi cattività cattivo cauta cautamente caute cautela cauto cava caval cavalca cavalcando cavalcante cavalcanti cavalcar cavalcare cavalcasse cavalcata cavalcati cavalcato cavalcatura cavalcava cavalcavano cavalcione cavalcò cavaleri cavalier cavaliere cavalieri cavalla cavalle cavalleresca cavallerescamente cavalleressa cavalleria cavalli cavallo cavasse cavata cavati cavato cavelle caverna cavezzine cavicciuli caviglia cavigliuolo cavò cavolini cavretti cavriuola cavriuoli ce cecco cece cedri cefalù cel celando celare celarloti celarvi celatamente celatico celato celebrammo celebran celebrare celebrava celebravate celebrò celestiale celestiali cella celle celletta cembal cembalo cena cenar cenare cenaron cenarono cenarvi cenato cenava cenavano cencio cene cenerà cenerai cenere ceneremo ceni ceniamo cenni cenno cenò centinaia centinaio cento centomila centomilia cepparello cepperello ceppi cera cerbiatti cerca cercai cercando cercane cercano cercar cercare cercargli cercarla cercarmi cercarne cercarono cercasse cercassi cercata cercate cercati cercato cercatori cercava cercavano cerche cercherei cerchi cerchiamo cerchio cerco cercò cerebro certa certaldesi certaldo certamente certe certezza certi certificar certificare certificati certificato certissima certissimamente certissimi certissimo certo cervello cervi cesare cesca cespuglio cessa cessando cessare cessarono cessaste cessata cessato cessi cessò cesta cesto ceston ceteratoio cetere ch' che ché cheggia cheggio chente chenti chericato cherichetto cherici cherico chero cheta chetamente chete cheti cheto chi chiama chiamai chiamala chiamalo chiamando chiamandolo chiamanli chiamano chiamar chiamare chiamarla chiamarlo chiamaronlo chiamarono chiamarsi chiamasse chiamassero chiamasti chiamata chiamatala chiamate chiamati chiamatigli chiamato chiamatol chiamatolo chiamava chiamavan chiamavano chiamavasi chiamavisi chiamerebbe chiameremo chiamerotti chiami chiamiam chiamiamo chiamimi chiamo chiamò chiamolla chiara chiaramente chiare chiarea chiarenza chiarezza chiari chiarissima chiarissimo chiarità chiarmontesi chiaro chiassetto chiassi chiassolino chiave chiazzata chichibio chiede chieder chiedere chiederti chiedi chieggio chierico chiesa chiese chiesene chiesetta chiesongli chimera chinatasi chino chinzica chios chiostro chiovo chiude chiudea chiuder chiunque chiusa chiusagli chiusala chiuse chiusero chiusi chiusigli chiuso ci ciacco ciance cianciando ciancianfera cianciare cianciarono cianciato ciancioni ciappelletto ciappello ciaschedun ciascheduna ciascheduno ciascun' ciascun ciascuna ciascuno cibarsi cibi cibo cicale cicilia ciciliana ciciliani cicogna cieca ciechi cieco ciel cieli cielo cifalonia cignano cignere cigno cilestro cime cimiterii cimitero cimon cimone cinciglione cinghiare cinguettare cino cinquanta cinque cinquecento cinquemilia cinse cintola cintole cintolini cintura cinture cinturetta ciò ciocca ciocchetta cioè ciotti ciotto ciottoli cipolla cipolle cipressi cipri cipriana cipriani cipriano cipseo circuita circuito circuizion circundata circundato circunstanti circustante circustanti ciriegi cirugia cisti città cittadin cittadina cittadine cittadinescamente cittadinesco cittadini cittadino ciuffetto ciuriaci ciurma ciurmerà ciuta ciutazza civada civanza civanzarsi civignì civile civili civillari civirne clignì co cocca cocche cocchiume cocenti cocerà coco cocolla cocomero coda code codolo cogli cogliendo cogliere coglierò cogliesse cogliete cognate cognati cognato cognobbe cognominato cognosce cognoscea cognoscendo cognoscendoli cognoscer cognoscere cognoscerete cognoscessimo cognosceva cognosci cognoscimento cognosciuto cognosco coi col colà colassù colei colga colgo coll' colla collar collare collarlo collata collato colle colli collo collò colmi colmo colomba colombe colombi colonna colonne color colorando colorata colorato colore colori coloriti coloro colpa colpe colpevole colpevoli colpi colpo colse colta colte coltella coltellino coltello colti coltivato colto coltre coltricetta colui com com' comanda comandamenti comandamento comandando comandandolo comandar comandare comandarono comandasse comandaste comandata comandatemi comandato comandava comandavan comanderà comanderete comandiamo comando comandò comandolle comar comare comari combatte combatté combattendo combatterono combattuta combattuti combattuto combine come- come cominceràne comincerò cominci comincia cominciai cominciamenti cominciamento cominciamo cominciando cominciandole cominciandosi cominciano cominciar cominciare cominciaro cominciaron cominciarongli cominciarono cominciasse cominciata cominciatala cominciatasi cominciate cominciati cominciatisi cominciato cominciatolo cominciatosi cominciatrice cominciava cominciavansi cominciò cominciogli cominciolla cominciollo cominciossi cominiciò comino commendabile commendando commendandola commendandoti commendar commendare commendarmi commendaron commendarono commendarti commendarvi commendasse commendata commendate commendati commendato commendatol commendatola commendatolo commendavano commendavi commendazione commendazioni commenderà commendevole commendino commendo commendò commendolla commessa commessi commesso commettavate commette commettere commettesse commetteste commettitori commetto commettono commiato commise commisero commisi commossa commosso comodo compagna compagne compagnevole compagni compagnia compagno compar comparar comparatico comparazion comparazione compare compari compariate comparigione comparire compassi compassion compassione compassionevole compensare compenso comperai comperando comperar comperare comperarono comperate comperati comperato comperatore comperavano comperi comperò compiacer compiacere compiacergli compiacermi compiaciuto compié compiere compiesse compieta compimento compiuta compiutamente compiute compiuti compiuto componitori compor comporla comporre comportar comportare comportargliene comportassero comportava comporterete comporterò comporti compose composizione composta compostamente composti composto comprenda comprendendo comprender comprendere comprenderete comprendeva comprendo compresa comprese compresero compreso compressa compuose comun comunal comunalmente comune comunemente comuni comunica comunicare comunicarsi comunichiamo comunicò comunque con conceda concedasi concede concedendosi conceder concederà concedere concederebbe concedergliele concederlami concederò concedesi concedesse concedette concedettono concedeva concedi concedono conceduta concedute conceduto concedutogliele conceputo concession concessione concetto conche conchiudendo conchiuder conci concia conciare conciava concio concistoro conclusione concorde concordia concorrendo concorreva concorrono concorsero concorsi concorso concorsono concupiscenza concupiscenzia concupiscibile concupiscibili condannarlo condannati condannato condannò condennare condennati condennato condiscenda condiscendere condite condito condizion condizione condizioni condogliendosi condoleano condotta condotte condotti condotto conduca conduce conducea conducendolo conducerà conducere conducersi conducesse conduco condusse condussero confaceano conferendo confermato confermi confermò confessa confessai confessando confessandogli confessano confessar confessare confessarmi confessaron confessarono confessarsi confessarvi confessasse confessassesi confessassi confessata confessate confessato confessava confesserai confessi confession confessione confesso confessò confessore confessovi confettando confettare confettate confettato confetti confetto conficca confidandosi confidate confidava confidenzia confitte confonde conforme conformi conforta confortandogli confortandole confortandolo confortandosi confortar confortare confortarla confortarlo confortarmi confortarono confortarsi confortarti confortarvi confortasse confortata confortatala confortatevi confortati confortato confortatore confortava confortavalo conforti confortino conforto confortò confusione confuso congiugnerà congiugnere congiugnimenti congiunse congiunsono congiunta congiunte congiunti congiunto congregò conigli conio conobbe conobber conobbero conobbi conosca conoscano conosce conoscea conosceano conoscendo conoscendol conoscendola conoscendole conoscendoli conoscendolo conoscendomi conoscendosi conoscendovi conoscente conoscenti conoscenza conoscer conoscerà conosceranno conoscere conoscerete conoscerlo conoscesse conoscessero conoscessi conoscessimo conosceste conoscete conosceva conoscevano conosci conoscialle conosciamo conosciate conoscieno conoscimento conosciuta conosciutala conosciute conosciuti conosciuto conosco conoscon conoscono conquisto conquistò consanguinità consapevole conscienza conscienzia consecrate consecrato conseguente consentì consentimento consentire consentirò consentisse consentito consentono consequente conservar conservare conservazion conservazione considerando considerare considerarlo considerata considerate considerato consideratore considerazion considerazione consigli consigliano consigliar consigliare consigliarono consigliarsi consigliata consigliatisi consigliato consigliatore consigliere consiglierei consiglieri consiglio consigliò consiste consistere consola consolar consolare consolarla consolarsi consolarti consolarvi consolata consolato consolazion consolazione consolazioni consolerò consoli consorti conspetto constante constanzia constanzio constituirono constituta constretto constrignere constrinse consuetudine consuma consumamento consumano consumar consumare consumarono consumarsi consumasse consumata consumato consumava consumerà consumiti consumo consumò contadini contadino contado contagli contaminar contaminare contaminarla contaminasse contaminata contaminate contaminazione contanente contanti contare contarlevi contarono contasto contata contatagli contate contato contatone conte contea contegno contegnoso contendesse contenente contenenza contenga contengono contenieno contenta contentamento contentandosi contentar contentare contentarlo contentaron contentarsene contentarti contentarvi contentasse contentata contentate contentato contentava contentavano contente contenteremmo contenterò contenti contentissima contentissime contentissimi contentissimo contento contentò contenzione conterò contesa contessa contezza conti contiene continua continuamente continuando continuandosi continuanza continuare continuarono continuasse continuava continue continui continuo continuò conto contò contogli contolle contra contrada contrade contradicendolo contradicessero contradizione contraffacendo contraffarò contraffarsi contraffatta contraffatte contraffatti contraffatto contraposta contrari contraria contrarie contrarietà contrario contrascritte contrassero contrasta contrastante contrastare contratto contristata contristati contrita contrito contrizione contro contumacia convenendogli convenendole convenendomi convenente convenevole convenevoleza convenevolezza convenevoli convenevolmente convenga convengano convengo convengon convenia convenieno conveniente convenientesi convenienti convenienza convenir convenire convenirgli convenirlo convenirsi convenisse convenissero conveniva convenivano convenne convennersi conventato convento conventuale convenuta convenutisi convenuto convenutosi converrà converratti converrebbe converrebbesi converria converta convertendo convertì convertire convertisse convertita convertite convertito convien conviene conviensi convitati conviti convito convoltolo coperchio coperta coperte coperto copia copiosa copiosamente copiosi copioso coppa coppe coppia coppo coprire cor corda corde cordoglio core coreggia coreggiati corica coricai coricar coricare coricarlesi coricarono coricasse coricasti coricata coricatisi coricò coricossi corna cornacchini cornamusa corniglia corno cornovaglia cornuta coro corona coronata coronato corone corono corpi corpo corporal corporale corporali corra corradino corre correa corredata correggere correggimento correndo correndogli correndole correr correranno correrannoci correre corretto correva correvano correzione corri corrompono corrono corrotta corrotti corrotto corruppe corruppono corruzione corsa corsale corsali corsari corse corseggiando corseggiare corsero corsesi corsi corsiere corsignano corso corsogli corson corsono corta corte cortese corteseggiar cortesemente cortesi cortesia cortesie corti corticella cortigiana cortigiani cortile cortina cortine corto corvo cosa cosce coscia coscie coscienza coscienzia cose- cose cosetta cosette cosi così cospetto cosse costa costà costante costanti costantinopoli costanzia costargli costassero costato costava costavano coste costeggiando costeggiare costei costerà costetto costì costituisco costo costò costodia costor costoro costretta costretti costretto costrigne costrignea costrignendolo costrignere costrinse costrinseli costrinsero costui costumando costumare costumasse costumata costumatamente costumate costumati costumatissima costumato costume costumi costure costurni cotal cotale cotali cotanta cotante cotanti cotanto cotesta coteste cotesti cotesto cotestui coti cotta cotti cotto cottura coverta coverte cozzano cozzone creare create creato creatore creatura creature crebbe creda credano crede credea credemmo credendo credendogli credendol credendola credendole credendolo credendolsi credendomi credendone credendoselo credendosi credendovi credente credenza creder crederà credere crederebbe crederei crederestil crederete crederlo credermi crederne crederrai crederrei credesi credesse credessero credessi credessono credeste credesti credete credette credettelo credettero credettesi credetti credeva credevam credevano credevate credevi credi crediam crediamo crediate credibile credimi crediti credo credogli credom credon credono credonsi credule creduli credulo creduta credute creduti creduto cremete cremona creò cresce crescendo crescente crescer crescere cresceva crescevano cresci cresciamo cresci-in-man cresciuta cresciutagli cresciuto crespa crespe crespi cresta creti criminali crin crini criseida cristian cristiana cristiane cristianella cristiani cristiano cristo crivello croce crocetta croci crociati crociato crocifisso crollando crollasse crucci crucciar crucciati crucciato cruccio crucciosa cruccioso crucifisso cruda crudel crudele crudeli crudelissimi crudelmente crudeltà crudo cuba cucina cucire cuculia cuffia cugina cugino cui cul culattario culla culo cum cuna cuoce cuocere cuocergli cuocerla cuocerlo cuochi cuoco cuocon cuoio cuoprimi cuor cuore cuori cupi cupidamente cupidi cupidigia cupidità cupido cura curammo curando curandosi curano curante curanti curar curare curarla curarono curarsene curarsi curasse curassero curata curato curatosi curava curavano curerà curerebbe curerei curerò curi curiosi curo curò currado custodia d' da da' dà dabbene dadi dagl dagli dai dal dall' dalla dallami dallato dalle dalli dallo dalmi dama damigella damigelle dammene dan danaio danari dando dandogli dandola dandole dandosi dandovi dannaggio dannan dannano dannarono dannata dannate dannati dannato dannava dannazione dannerai dannevole danni danniate danno dannosa dante danti danza danzare danzarono danze danzette dappresso dar darà darai daranno daratti daravvi darci dare darebbe darei darem daremo darete daretegli dargli dargliele darlami darle darli darlovi darmi darò darottene darotti darsene darsi darti darvi dassi data datagli datala datale datasi date datelami datele dateleti datemelo datesi dati datigli datile datimi dato datogli datole datolo datomi datone datovi datteri dattorno dattornosi dava davan davangli davanmi davano davansi davante davanti davi davile de de' dea deano deati debba debban debbano debbi debbia debbian debbo debbolo debbomi debbon debbono debita debitamente debite debito debole debolezza deboli decameron deceottesimo decevole decima declinato dediti dee deesi deforme degenerare degl' degli degna degnamente degnaste degnato degne degni degnissima degnissimo degno dego deh dei del deliberò delicate dell dell' della delle delli dello delta demmo demoni demonio denaio denar denari dente denti dentro deono deprofundi deretano derrata derrate desco desiderare desiderato desiderava desideri desiderio desidero desinando desinar desinare desinari desinarono desinarvi desinato desinava desinavano desinò desiri dessa desse dessero dessi desso desta destandosi destare destarla destarono destarsi destatami destatasi destati destato destatolo destatosi deste desti destinar destisi desto destò destra destramente destre destro determinata determinato detrimento detta dettagli dettami dettane dette dettegli detti detto dettogli dettolo deviare di' di dì diaboliche diamante diamo diangli dianora dianzi diate diavol diavole diavoli diavolo dica dicano diccelo dice dicea diceano dicegli dicele dicembre dicemi dicemmo dicendo dicendogli dicendola dicendole dicendolo dicendomi dicendone dicesse dicessegli dicessene dicessero dicessi diceste dicestel dicesti dicestù diceva dicevagli dicevan dicevangli dicevano dicevi dich dichi dichiarare dichiarasse dichiarato dichiarerei dichiarire diciam diciamo diciate diciavate diciotto dicitor dicitore dicitori dico dicolti dicon dicono dicoti dicovi diè diece diecemilia dieci diecimila diecimilia diede diedegli diedemi dieder diedergli diedero diedesi diedi diedigli dieditelo diedon diedono diello dieno dier dieron dierono diessi dieta diete dietro difendendo difendendolo difender difendere difenderò difendersi difendesse difendon difesa difese difetti difetto differente differenti difficili difficoltà difficultà diffidenzia diffuso dificio digesto digiun digiuna digiunare digiunava digiune digiuni digiuno digli dignes dignissimi dignità digradando dii dilazione dileguar dileguarono dileguasse dileguata dileguatasi dileguerò dileticate diletta dilettandogli dilettano dilettar dilettare dilettarsi dilettato dilettava dilettavano dilettazioni diletterete dilettevol dilettevole dilettevoli diletti diletto dilettosa dilettose diliberai diliberami diliberando diliberar diliberare diliberaron diliberarono diliberarsi diliberasse diliberaste diliberata diliberati diliberato diliberatosi diliberazion diliberazione dilibererà dilibererò diliberò diliberrebbono dilicata dilicatamente dilicate dilicatezze dilicati dilicatissimi dilicato diligentemente diligentissimi diligenza diligenzia dilingentemente dillami dille dillo dilmi dilungandomi dilungandosi dilungarono dilungata dilungati dilungato dimanda dimandai dimandando dimandar dimandare dimandassi dimandata dimandato dimandavano dimanderò dimandi dimandin dimando dimandò dimena dimenamento dimenar dimenare dimenasse dimenate dimeni dimeno dimenò dimenticando dimenticar dimenticare dimenticata dimenticatane dimenticate dimenticato dimentichi dimentichino dimestica dimesticamente dimesticare dimesticata dimesticatasi dimesticato dimesticatosi dimesticava dimestichezza dimestichi dimestici dimestico dimesticò diminuì diminuimento diminuire diminuirsi diminuisca diminuisse diminuissi diminuito dimmel dimmi dimolti dimora dimorai dimoran dimorando dimorano dimorante dimoranza dimorar dimorare dimorarono dimorarsi dimorarvi dimorasse dimorassi dimorasson dimorata dimorate dimorati dimoratisi dimorato dimoratovi dimorava dimoravan dimoravano dimorerai dimorerò dimori dimoriamo dimoro dimorò dimostra dimostramenti dimostramento dimostrando dimostrandogli dimostrano dimostrar dimostrarci dimostrare dimostrargli dimostrarlo dimostrarmi dimostrarono dimostrarti dimostrarvi dimostrasse dimostrasti dimostrata dimostrate dimostrato dimostratogli dimostratore dimostratrici dimostravano dimostrazion dimostrazione dimostrazioni dimostri dimostriate dimostro dimostrò dimovano dinanzi dinne dinominata dintorno dio- dio dioneo diparti dipartì dipartimmo dipartirono dipartirsi dipartissono dipartitesi dipignea dipignendo dipignere dipignesse dipignessero dipinta dipinte dipinti dipinto dipintor dipintore dipintori dipinture diporre diportando diportare diportarono diportarsi diportati diporto dipositario diputati dir dirà- dirà diradicato diragli dirai diranno dirci dire direbbe direbbegli direbbono direi direm diremo direste diresti direte dirgli dirimpetto diritta dirittamente diritte diritti diritto dirittura dirizza dirizzar dirizzare dirizzaro dirizzaron dirizzarono dirizzata dirizzatasi dirizzò dirla dirle dirlo dirloti dirlovi dirmene dirne dirò dirogli dirolti dirolvi dironne dirottamente dirotti dirottissimamente dirovvi dirsi dirti dirupisti dirvene dirvi disabitata disagi disagiata disagiato disagio disarmati disarmato disavedutamente disaveduti disaventura disavventura disavventurato discacciarlo discacciate discara discaro discenda discende discendendo discendenti discendere discendesse discendeva discendevano discepoli discernea discerner discernere discerniamo discesa discese discesi disceso disciogliersi disciolta disciolti disciplinarsi disciplinavasi discipline discoperse discoperto discoprirono discordanti discorrea discorrendo discorrere discorreva discorrimento discorrono discorsa discorse discovrirgliele discredere discreta discretamente discrete discreti discretissima discretissime discretissimo discreto discrezion discrezione discuopre discuopro disdegnosa disdegnoso disdette disdetto disdica disdice disdicevole disdire disdisce disdisse disegnar disegnare disegnata disegnatole disegnò diserta disertarsi diserte diserti diserto diservì disfacesse disfacimento disfarmi disfatta disfatto disfece disgravidare disgrazia disia disiando disiato disidera disiderabile disiderai disiderando disiderandolo disiderano disiderare disideraron disiderarono disiderasse disiderassi disiderata disiderate disiderati disiderato disiderava disideravan disideravano disideravate disideri disideriamo disiderino disiderio disidero disiderò disiderosa disiderosamente disiderose disiderosi disideroso disii disio disire disleal disleale disleali dislealtà dismontato disoccupata disonesta disonestà disonestamente disoneste disonesti disonestissimamente disonesto disordinatamente disordinato disorrevole disotterra disparuto disparve dispensasse dispensato dispensi disperando disperandosi disperare disperata disperato disperatosene disperava disperavano disperi dispero disperso dispetto dispettosamente dispiaccia dispiaccion dispiacendo dispiacer dispiacere dispiaceri dispiacesse dispiacevan dispiacevoli dispiaciuta dispiaciuto dispiacque dispietato disponendo disponesse disponete disponga disponghi dispongo dispongono disponi disporre disporrò dispose disposero disposi disposizion disposizione disposta dispostasi disposte disposti disposto dispregiata disprezzate disprezzato disputando disputare disputerà diss disse dissegli dissele disselo disser dissergli dissero dissi dissimili dissipite dissipito dissiti dissoluta dissolute dissoluto dissoluzioni dissolva dissono distante distanzia distenda distendendo distender distendere distendersi distendessero distendo distesa distesala distesamente distese disteso distinguer distinse distintamente distinti distinzion distinzione distretto disubidente disubidire disusata disviluppò dita dite diteci ditella ditelmi ditemelo ditemi diterminati diterminato dito diurno divegna divelse divelto divenendo divenga divenghi divenir divenire divenisse divenisser divenissero diveniste diveniva divenne divenner divennero diventa diventan diventar diventare diventato diventerai diventò divenuta divenutane divenute divenuti divenuto diverrà diverrebbe diverrete diversamente diverse diversi dividea dividendola divider dividergli divideva divien diviene divina divine divini divino divisa divisando divisare divisasse divisata divisate divisato divise divisero divisi diviso divisò divizia divorarla divorarono divorata divorato divorino divota divotamente divote divoti divotissimi divoto divozion divozione dl do dobbiam dobbiamo dobbiate dobbre doble dodici dogana doganieri doge doglia dogliendogli dogliendosi doglio dolce dolcemente dolcezza dolcezze dolci dolciata dolciato dolcissimamente dolcissime dolcissimo dolcitudine dolea dolendo dolendomene dolendosene dolendosi dolent dolente dolenti dolere dolermi dolersi dolertene dolesse dolessero doleva dolevan dolevano dolevansi dolfe dolfegli dolfergli dolfi dolga dolgati dolgo dolle dolor dolore dolori dolorosa dolorosamente dolorosetta dolorosi doloroso doluta doluto doman domanda domandai domandalo domandando domandandogliele domandandola domandandolo domandandomi domandandone domandandosi domandano domandante domandar domandare domandargli domandarla domandarlo domandarne domandaronla domandaronlo domandarono domandarvi domandasse domandassero domandaste domandasti domandata domandatagli domandate domandati domandato domandatole domandatolo domandava domandavano domande domanderai domanderanno domanderete domanderò domandi domandiate domandino domando domandò domandogli domandolla domandollo domandonne domane domani domatina domattina domeneddio domenedio domenica domenichi domenico domestica domestiche domine don dona donagli donai donammo donando donandogli donar donare donargli donarlati donarle donarlomi donarmi donarne donarono donarti donarvi donasse donassi donaste donasti donata donatale donatami donate donati donatigli donatile donato donatolmi donatore donatori donatrici donava dond donde donerei donerete donerò doni doniamo doniate donino donna- donna donne donnesca donnescamente donnesco donno dono donò donogli donolle donommi donzel donzella donzello dopo doppi doppia doppie doppiere doppieri doppio dorare dorata dorma dormavi dorme dormendo dormente dormentorio dormi dormì dormia dormiglione dormir dormirai dormire dormirei dormirò dormiron dormirono dormirsi dormirvi dormisse dormissi dormissono dormito dormiva dormivan dormivano dormiviti dormo dormono dorrà dorrebbe dorrei dorremmo dorrò dosso dota dotata dotatele dotato dote dottanza dotto dottor dottore dottori dottrina dov' dovavate dove dovea dovean doveano dovendo dovendone dovendosene dovendosi dovendovi dover doverci dovere dovergli dovergliele doverla doverle doverlo doverlosi dovermi doverne dovernegli dovernel dovero doversene doversi doverti dovervene dovervi dovess dovesse dovesser dovessero dovessi dovessimo dovessono doveste dovesti dovete doveva dovevan dovevano dovevi dovrà dovrebbe dovrebber dovrebbon dovrebbono dovrei dovremmo dovreste dovresti dovrete dovunque dragme dragone drapperia drappi drappieri drappo dritta drizzata drizzatisi duagio dubbi dubbio dubbiosa dubbiosi dubbioso dubita dubitando dubitar dubitare dubitarono dubitasse dubitate dubitato dubitava dubitavan dubitavano dubitazione dubiti dubitiate dubito dubitò dubitosi duca ducati duchessa due duemilia dugento dumilia dunque duo duodecima duol duole duoli duolo duolsi duolti duomilia dura duramente durando durandovi durante duranti durar durare durasse durata durate durato durava dure durerà durezza duri durissimo duro durò e è ebbe ebbela ebbemi ebbene ebber ebbero ebbevi ebbi ebbilo ebbine ebbrezza ebbro ebriachi ebriaco ecc. eccellente eccellenza eccellenzia eccelse eccesso eccezioni ecci eccitatore ecco eccole eccomi ed effetti effetto efficacemente efficacia effigiato efigenia egano egina egitto egli eglino egregia egregiamente eguale eh eia el eleggendo eleggere eleggesse eleggesti eleggeva eleggiamo elena elessero elessi eletta eletto elevare elezion elezione elimosine elisabetta elisei elissa elitropia ell' ella elle elleno ellisabetta elsa emendare emilia emisperio emmi emmisi empiate empié empierono empimento empiuta empiutagli empiutele empiuto empiutolo en enfiati enfiato enfiature ènne enterrai entra entrai entrale entrammo entrando entrandovi entrar entrarci entrare entrarono entrarvi entrasse entrassesene entrasti entrata entratasene entrate entratesene entrati entratisene entrato entratogli entratosene entratovi entrava entrerà entrerai entreranno entreremo entrerò entri entrivi entro- entro entrò entrossene epicuri epicuro equità era eraci eragli eran erano eranvi erasi eravam eravate eravi erba erbaio erbe erbette erbucce ercolano erede eredi eredità eretica eri ermellina ermina erminia erminio ermino errando errata errato erriamo erro error errore errori erta es esaltata esaltazione esamina esaminare esaminarla esaminarono esaminò esaudire esaudisce esaudita esca esce esci escici esco escon esculapio esecutore esecutori esecuzione esequie esercitandosi esercitare esercitato esercitava esercizi esercizio espedire espedita espediti esperienza esperienze esperienzia esperimentati espermentata esperti espertissimo esperto espresso esprimer esprimere esprimi esquisite essa essalei essaltamento essaltate essaltato essaminando essaminato essaminazione esse essecutori essempli essemplo essendo essendocene essendoci essendogli essendole essendolesi essendomi essendone essendosene essendosi essendovene essendovi esser esserceva esserci essercito essere essergli esserle essermi esserne essersene essersi esserti esservene esservi essi essilio esso essolei essoloro essolui essonoi essoteco essovoi estimai estimando estimandola estimano estimar estimare estimarono estimasse estimate estimato estimava estimavano estimazion estimazione estimerete estimi estimo estimò estrema estremi estremità estremo et età eterna eterne etterna etternali etterne etterni etternità etterno etti eva evangelio evidente evidentemente evvi èvvi ex eziandio fa fa' fac facce faccenda faccende faccendo faccendoci faccendogli faccendola faccendole faccendolo faccendomi faccendone faccendosi faccendovi facci faccia facciaglisi faccialevisi facciam facciamo faccian faccianlo faccianne facciano facciasi facciate faccile faccimi facciti face facea faceano facellina facemmo facendo facesse facesser facessermi facessero facessi facesson faceste facestegli facesti faceva facevan facevano facevansi facevi faciavate facitore facultà faentina faenza fagli fagliele fai faimi falci falcon falcone falconi falconiere falla fallato falleti falli fallissero fallita fallito falliva fallo fallò falsa falsamente falsario false falsi falsità falso fama famagosta fame famelico famigli famiglia famigliar famigliare famigliari famigliarità famiglie famiglio familiari familiarmente fammelo fammene fammi famosa famose famosissimo famoso fanciul fanciulla fanciulle fanciullesca fanciullesche fanciullesco fanciullezza fanciulli fanciullin fanciullina fanciullino fanciullo fango fanne fanno fannogli fannolo fannosi fano fantasima fante fanti fanticella far farà farai faranno faratti farci fare farebbe farebbero farebbono farei farem faremo fareste faresti farete faretemi fargli fargliele farglisi farina farla farlati farle farlene farlo farlosi farmelo farmi farne farnegli farnela farnetica farnetichi farnetico farò farogli farolle farollo farommi farotti farsettaccio farsetti farsettino farsetto farsi fartene farti farvene farvi fascetto fasciar fasciata fasciato fascio fassi fastidio fastidioso fatami fate fateci fatemi fatene fatevi fati fatica faticandosi faticano faticante faticar faticarono faticarsi faticata faticato faticava fatiche faticherebber fatichi fatico faticoso fatta fattagli fattala fattalane fattalasi fattale fattamente fattami fattane fattasene fattasi fatte fattelene fattene fattesi fattezze fatti fattigli fattiglisi fattili fattine fattisi fatto fattogli fattogliele fattoglisi fattol fattola fattole fattolesi fattolo fattolsi fattone fattosel fattoselo fattosi fava fave favella favellami favellando favellare favellato favellatore favellavano favelli favello favilluzza favola favole favolose favor favore favoreggiante favorevole favorevoli faziuolo fe fe' fé fè febbre febricitanti feccia fecciosi fece fecegli fecegliele fecela fecele fecelo fecene fecer fecero fecersi fecesi fecevi feci feciono fede fedecommessario fededegna fedel fedele fedelissimi fedelissimo fedelmente fedeltà federigo fedire fedita fediti fedito felice felicemente felici felicissime felicità fellone femina feminaccia femine feminella feminetta feminil feminile feminili femminili femmisi fer ferendo ferì feria ferialmente ferie ferieno ferire ferirlo ferita ferito feriva ferma fermagli fermaglio fermamente fermare fermarono fermata fermato fermatosi fermezza fermi fermissima fermissimo fermo fermò feroce ferocità ferondi ferondo ferramenti ferrara ferri ferro fervente ferventemente ferventissimamente ferventissimo fervor fervore fessa fessura fessure festa- festa festante feste festeggianti festeggiar festeggiare festevole festevolmente fetta fette fia fiaccandoti fiaccate fiamma fiamme fiammetta fianchi fiandra fiaschi fiasco fiata fiate fiato ficcare ficco ficcò fichi fida fidandosi fidanza fidar fidare fidarle fidarmene fidarmi fidarsi fidasse fidassi fidata fidatissimi fidato fidava fidi fidiate fidissimo fido fien fieno fìeno fiera fieramente fiere fierezza fieri fierissimo fiero fiesole figiovanni figliastro figlio figlioccio figliola figlioletta figlioletti figlioletto figlioli figliolin figliuol figliuola figliuole figliuoli figliuolo figura figurando figurino fila filando filar filare filasse filata filato filatoio filatrice filava filippa filippel filippello filippo filo filomena filosofanti filosofi filosofia filosofici filosofo filostrato fimbrie fin finale finava fine finendo fineo finestra finestre finestretta fingesse fini finì finire finiscano finisce finisse finissero finissimi finissimo finita finite finiti finito finiva finivano fino fioco fior fiordaliso- fiore fiorentin fiorentina fiorentine fiorentini fiorentino fiorentissima fiorenza fioretti fiori fiorin fiorini fiorino fiorire fiorirono fiorisce fiorite firenze fisamente fiso fisofoli fisofolo fistola fistolo fitti fitto fiumana fiume fiumi fiumicel fiumicello fiutando fo focaccia foce foco focolare focosamente focose focoso foderato foga foglia foglie folco folle follia folta folti folto fondaco fondamenti fondamento fondo fondò fontana fontane fonte forassero forbito forche fore forese foresozza forestiera forestiere forestieri forficette forlimpopoli forma formaggio formar formare formargli formata forme formosa fornaia fornaio fornì fornir fornire fornirebbe fornirla fornirlo fornirsi forniscono fornita fornite forniti fornito forno foro forò forse fortarrigo forte fortemente forti fortificamento fortissima fortissimamente fortissimi fortissimo fortuna fortunati fortune fortunosi forza forze forziere forzieri foss' fossa fosse fosser fossero fossi fossimo fossonne fossono foste fosti fostivi fostù fra' fra fracidi fracido fracidume fragilità francamente francesca francesche franceschi francesco francia franco franzesi frasche frascheggiare frassini frastagliatamente frastornar frastornato frate fratei fratel fratellanza fratellevole fratelli fratellino fratello fratelmo fraternal frati fraticello fraude fredda freddi freddissima freddo freddura frega fregata fregatasi fregati fregatoselo fregherei fregi fregiate fremendo frenello freni freno frequentato fresca fresche freschezza freschi freschissime freschissimi fresco fretta frettolosi friere frioli fritto frivole fronda fronde frondi fronte frontiere fronzuti fronzuto frugando frullo frustando frustandosi frustato frutte frutti fruttifera fruttiferi frutto fu fucina fugga fugge fuggendo fuggendosi fuggì fuggia fuggii fuggir fuggire fuggirli fuggirmi fuggirono fuggirsi fuggisse fuggissi fuggita fuggite fuggiti fuggito fuggiva fuggivano fuggivi fuggo fuggono fuggonsi fugli fui fulvia fulvo fummi fummo fumosità fune funeral funne fuochi fuoco fuor fuori fur fura furata furia furiosa furiosamente furioso furo furò furon furono furonvene furor furore furti furtivamente furto fuscellini fuscello fuso fussi fustibus futura future futuri futuro fuvvi gabbando gabbia gabbo gabellieri gabriello gabriotto gaeta gagliarda gagliardie gagliardo gaia gaiamente galea galee galeone galeotta galeotto gales galeso galieno galla galle galli gallina galline gallo galloria galluzzi gamba gambe garbo garofanato garrire garrita garrito garzon garzoncello garzone garzonetto garzoni gastigamenti gastigamento gastigar gastigare gastigata gastigate gastigato gastigatoia gastigatori gastigò gatta gatte gavillar gavoccioli gavocciolo gelosa gelosi gelosia geloso gelsomini gelsomino gemmata genera general generale generali generalmente generar generasse generata generati generato generazion generazione genero generò generoso gengie gengiovo gennaio genova genovesi gente genti gentil gentile gentilesca gentilesco gentilezza gentili gentilissime gentilotti geometria gerarchie gerardo gerbin gerbino geremia gergenti geri geti gettandogli gherardo gherminelle gheroni gherubini ghiaccio ghiado ghiaia ghibellin ghibellina ghibellino ghignare ghino ghiottissimo ghiotton ghiottoncello ghiottone ghiottornia ghirlanda ghirlande ghirlandella ghirlandetta ghismonda ghisolieri ghita già giacchio giaccia giace giacea giacer giacerai giacere giacersi giacesse giacessi giacesti giaceva giacevano giacevi giachetto giaci giacitura giaciuta giaciuto giacomin giacomina giacomino giacque giacqui giacquivi gialla gialli giallo giammai gian gianfiglia gianfigliazzi giannel giannello giannetta gianni giannol giannole giannotto giannucole giardin giardinetto giardini giardino gigli gigliati gigliuozzo gilberto giletta gimignano ginestra ginestreto ginevra ginocchion ginocchione gioco giogo gioia gioie gioielli gioiello giorgio giornata giornate giorni giorno giosefo giostra giostrare giostrava giostre giotto giova giovanaccio giovando giovandogli giovandomi giovane giovanetta giovanetti giovanetto giovanezza giovani giovanissimo giovanna giovanni giovano giovar giovare giovate giovato giovava giovavano giovenile giovenili giovenilmente gioventudine gioverà gioveranno giovine giovinetta giovinette giovinetto giovinezza giovinil giovò gir girar girare girerebbe giro girolamo gisippo gitta gittando gittandola gittane gittar gittarà gittare gittargliele gittarmi gittarono gittarsi gittarti gittasser gittata gittatagli gittataglisi gittatasi gittate gittati gittatine gittato gittatogli gittatolo gittatosi gittava gittavan gittavi gitterebbono gitterieno gitterò gitti gittò gittolle gittovvi giù giubba giubbe giucando giucare giucata giucati giucato giucava giudaica giudei giudeo giudica giudicar giudicare giudicasse giudicata giudicate giudicati giudicato giudicava giudice giudicherei giudichi giudici giudicio giudico giugnea giugnendo giugner giugnere giugnerem giugnerò giugnesse giugnessero giugnevano giugni giuliano giuliva giumente giuncata giunchi giunger giungerlo giungo giungola giunse giunsero giunsi giunta giunte giunti giunto giuoca giuocatore giuochi giuoco giuramenti giuramento giurando giurare giurato giurerete giurisdizione giuro giurò giurogli giurovi giusfredi giuso giusta giustamente giusti giustissimo giustizia giusto giuvenchi gl' gladiis gli gliel gliele glielo glien gliene gloria gloriandosi gloriar gloriare gloriava gloriosa gloriosamente glorioso gnaffe gnaffé gocciol gocciola goccioloni goda gode godé godendo godente goder godere goderebbe goderemo goderglisi goderon goderono godeva godevano godianci godono goduta goduti gola gomito gonfaloniere gonfiato gongolare gonnella gonnelle gonnelluccia gostanza gote gotte gottifrè gottosi governan governare governassela governato governator governatori governo gozzoviglia gradense gradi gradita grado graffiata graffiato graffiatogliele graffiò gragnuola gramatica gran granai granata grand' grande grandemente grandezza grandi grandicelli grandicello grandinando grandine grandissima grandissime grandissimi grandissimo granella granello grano grascia grassa grassezza grassi grasso grasta grata gratitudine grato grattugiato grava gravanti gravare gravasse gravata gravati gravava grave gravemente gravenza gravetta gravetto gravezza gravi gravida gravidezza gravidezze gravissima gravissimamente gravissime gravissimi gravissimo gravosa grazia grazie graziosa graziosamente graziose graziosissime grazioso greca greci grecia greco grembio grembiule grembo grida gridando gridandosi gridante gridar gridare gridarono gridasse gridaste gridato gridava gridavano griderete griderò griderrà grido gridò griferai grifo grignano grigorio grimaldi griselda groppa groppe groppo grossa grossamente grosse grossetto grossezza grossezze grossi grossissima grossissime grossissimi grossissimo grosso grotta grotte gru guadagna guadagnai guadagnando guadagnar guadagnare guadagnasti guadagnata guadagnati guadagnato guadagneremo guadagni guadagno guadagnò guadagnonne guagnele guai gualandi gualberto gualtieri guance guanciali guanti guanto guarda guardan guardando guardandola guardandolo guardandosene guardandosi guardar guardare guardarla guardarle guardarlo guardarsi guardarvi guardasse guardassero guardastagno guardaste guardasti guardata guardate guardatevi guardati guardato guardatolo guardatore guardatovi guardava guardavano guarderà guarderebbe guarderete guarderieno guarderò guardi guardia guardiamo guardiana guardianci guardiani guardiano guardiate guardiatevi guardie guardino guarditi guardò guari guarire guarirlo guarisca guarisce guarita guarito guarivano guarnacca guarnacche guarnello guascogna guasparrin guasparrino guasparruol guasparruolo guasparuolo guasta guastada guastadetta guastadette guastamento guastando guastare guastargli guastatoglisi guastatore guastava guasterà guasteranno guasterebbeci guastereste guasteresti guasti guasto guata guatami guatando guatar guatare guatarmi guatassi guatata guatatala guatate guatato guatatosi guatatura guatava guateretevi guati guatiam guato guazzagliotri guazzo guccio guelfi guelfo guercio guerì guerire guerirebbe guerirmi guerirono guerisce guerisco guerita guerite guerito guernì guernimento guerra guerre guerreggiavano guerriere guglielmo guida guidare guidarono guidati guidatrice guidava guiderà guiderdon guiderdonare guiderdonato guiderdone guiderdoni guidi guido guidò guidotto guiglielmino guiglielmo guisa guiscardo guise guizzavano gulfardo gulosi gulosissimo gulosità gumedra gurfo gusci gustando ha haccene hacci hagli hai haila haiti hammi han hanno hannol hannomi havvi hi ho hogli holla holle hollo holti hommi i iancofiore iddii iddio idio idiota idioti ier ieri iermattina iersera ierusalem ignoranti ignoranza ignuda ignude ignudi ignudo iguale iguali igualmente il imaginando imaginandosi imaginano imaginare imaginate imaginato imaginava imaginazione imagine imagini imaginò imaginossi imbardò imbeccano imbiancai imbolano imbolare imbolata imbolate imbolato imbotta imbratta imbrattar imbrattò immaginando immaginazioni immeritamente immobile immondizie immortali imola imolese imolesi impaccerebbe impacciano impacciare impacciasse impacciata impacciate impacciati impacciato impaccino impaccio impacciò imparare impastato impaurisco impaziente impazzare impazzato impedimento impedire impedirgli impedischi impedita impediti impedito impediva impegnar impegnare impegnerò impegni imperadore imperadori imperadrice imperatore imperio impermutabile imperversare imperversato impeti impeto impetra impetrare impetrasse impetrata impetratemi impetrato impetravano impetriate impetrò impetuosissimamente impetuoso impiastricciato impiastro impiccar impiccare impiccarlo impiccato impié impiegata impiegato impone imponendogli imponendomi imponeste imponete imponeva imponga imponghi impongono imponlomi impor imporlo imporrà imporrai imporre imporrete imporrò impose imposegli imposi impossibil impossibile impossibili imposta impostagli impostale imposte imposto impostogli impoveriscono impoverito impregnare imprender imprendere impresa imprese impreso impressione imprigionare imprigionati imprigionato imprima impromisongli improntitudine impronto impunita impunito in inacquare inacquato inaffiava inalzando inanellati inanimati incanta incantagione incantamento incantare incantarla incantata incantato incantator incantava incantazione incanterò incantesimi incantesimo incapestrati incappar incappare incapparono incappi incappò incarcerare incarcerato incarceratolo incarnazione incautamente incenso incerti inchina inchinato inchinevole inchinevoli incitandogli incitare incitarono incitata incitati incitato incoglier incolpato incomincerò incominci incomincia incominciamo incominciando incominciare incominciaron incominciarono incominciata incominciato incominciavano incominciò incommutabile incomparabile incomportabile inconsiderato incontanente incontro incontrò incontrogli incoronare incoronato incortinato increbbe increbbenegli incredibile incresca increscati incresce increscea increscere incresceva incrudelendo incrudelir incrudelire incrudelisca indarno indegno indi india indiani indietro indifferentemente indizi indizio indosso indotti indovinare indovino indozzamenti induce inducendomi inducere inducerla inducesse induceva indugiando indugiandosi indugiare indugiasser indugio indusse industria inebbriando inebriarsi inebriasse inestimabile inevitabile infallibile infamato infamia infelice infelicemente infelici infelicissimo infelicità inferma infermai infermando infermandone infermano infermavano infermeria infermi infermità infermo infermò inferno infesta infestare infestata infestato infiammata infiammato infiamo infignendosi infignere infignersi infima infimo infin infinite infiniti infinito infino infinse infintamente infinte infissa infocato infoco informano informar informare informata informate informati informato informatosi informazione informi informò infornare infornato infortunati infortuni infortunio infra infreddata infuse inganna ingannare ingannarmi ingannarono ingannasse ingannaste ingannasti ingannata ingannate ingannati ingannato inganni inganno ingegna ingegnandoci ingegnandomi ingegnandosi ingegnano ingegnarono ingegnarsi ingegnasse ingegnassero ingegnassi ingegnaste ingegnati ingegnato ingegnava ingegnavan ingegnavano ingegnerai ingegnerebbe ingegnerei ingegnerò ingegnerommi ingegni ingegno ingegnò ingegnossi ingelosiscono ingelosito ingentilire inghilterra inghirlandati inginocchiata inginocchiatesi inginocchiò ingiunse ingiuria ingiuriare ingiuriato ingiurie ingiuriosamente ingiuriose ingiustamente ingordo ingozzate ingrassare ingratitudine ingrato ingravidare ingravidassimo ingravidò inimicato inimicizia inimicizie inimico inique iniquissimo iniquità iniquo inizio innacerbiti innamora innamoramenti innamoramento innamorami innamorando innamorandosi innamorar innamorare innamorarono innamorarsi innamoraste innamorata innamorate innamorati innamorato innamoratosi innamorerà innamorino innamorò innamorossi innanzi innarsicciato innata innebbriava innocente innocenti innocenzia inoppinata inoppinato inquisito inquisitore inquisizion insalatuzze insegna insegnai insegnamegli insegnandoli insegnar insegnare insegnarle insegnarne insegnasse insegnatagli insegnate insegnatemi insegnati insegnato insegnava insegnavano insegnerei insegnerò insegnerotti insegni insegnò insegnogli insensato insensibili inseparabile insidiate insidiatori insidie insieme insiememente insino insipido instantemente instanzia intagli intanto intelletto intenda intende intendea intendeano intendendo intendente intendenti intender intendere intenderebbe intendergli intenderlo intendesse intendessono intendeste intendete intendeva intendevan intendevano intendi intendiamo intendiate intendimento intenditore intendo intendono intente intentissimo intenzion intenzione intera interamente interdetti interesse interi interiora intero interponendosi interpose interposita interpretare intervenir intervenire intervenirgli intervenisse interveniva intervenne intervenuta intervenute intervenuto intesa intese intesero intesi inteso intiepidire intiepidito intitolato intollerabil intollerabile intollerabili intonò intorniando intorniati intorniato intorno intra intralasciasse intralciati intramettendosi intramettere intramettersene intrato introdotto introdusse introduzione intromessosi inumerabile invaghito invano invecchiamo invecchiare invecchiato inventori inverso invescandosi invescò investigando investigare investigatore investigatori investire investito inviati inviato invidia invidiosa invidiose invidiosi invidioso inviluppare inviluppata inviluppato inviluppò invita invitando invitare invitargli invitarlo invitarmi invitarono invitarsi invitarvi invitata invitati invitato invitatrice invitava inviti invito invitò io io- ipocrasso ipocrate ipocresia ipocrita ira iracundo ire irlanda irrepugnabili isabella isabetta iscambio iscamparlo iscampo iscemava ischernire ischerno ischia ischiantasse ischiena ischifaltà isciagura iscoglio isconci isconsolata isconsolato iscorger iscrezio iscritto iscrittura iscusa iscusando iscusarmivi iscusata iscusato isdegno isdrucita isfondolato ismarrirle ismontati ismontato ismossolo ismovitura isnardo isola isoletta isotta ispagna ispargimento ispasimare ispaventamenti ispaventare ispaventarvi ispazio ispender ispendete isperanza ispesa ispezieltà ispiacevole ispiccato ispinelloccio ispogliatosi isposa isposare isquadri istamane istanchetto istanzia istarà istare istarsi istarvi istasera istato istette istilo istizza istoria istorie istorre istraziarlo istrettezza istrignevano istrumenti isventura ita italia italiani italica italici italico iterate ito iudichi iudicio iv ivi jancofiore jerusalem kyrie l l' la là labbra labbri labili lacci laccio lacciuoli lacciuolo lacerandola lacerate lacerato lacererannomi lacrime laddove ladro ladroncello ladrone ladronecci ladroni laggiù laggiuso laghetto lagina lago lagrima lagrimando lagrimar lagrimare lagrimavano lagrime lagrimò lagrimosa laiazzo lamberti lamberto lambertuccio lamentanze lamenti lamento lamiens lammia lampana lampeggiar lampeggiare lamporecchio lamprede lana lanaiuolo lance lancia landolfo languieno languire lanterna lanternetta lanza laond laonde lapa lapidando lapidari lapidario lapuccio larga largamente larghe larghi larghissime larghissimo largo lascerà lascerai lasceranno lascerebbe lascerei lascerete lascerò lasci lascia lasciaci lasciagli lasciai lasciale lasciali lasciami lasciamiti lasciamo lasciando lasciandol lasciandolo lascianlo lasciano lasciar lasciare lasciargli lasciargliele lasciarla lasciarle lasciarlo lasciarlosi lasciarmi lasciarne lasciarnegli lasciaron lasciaronlo lasciarono lasciarsi lasciarti lasciarvi lasciasse lasciassero lasciassi lasciasti lasciata lasciatagli lasciatala lasciatami lasciate lasciategli lasciatele lasciati lasciatigli lasciatile lasciato lasciatogli lasciatola lasciatolo lasciatosi lasciatovi lasciava lascici lascierei lascila lascile lascimi lascino lascio lasciò lasciogli lasciolla lasciollo lascionne lasciovvi lasciva lascive lascivi lassa lasso lassù laterino lati latin latina latino lato latora latte lattime lattovari lauda laude laudesi laudevol laudevole laudevoli laudevolmente laurea lauretta lavaceci lavandaia lavandosi lavare lavarono lavarsi lavasse lavata lavatesi lavati lavatisi lavato lavatosi lavava laverebbe laverenlo lavò lavora lavorando lavorano lavorar lavorare lavorarono lavorasse lavorata lavorate lavorati lavorato lavorator lavoratore lavoratori lavorava lavoravano lavorerò lavorietti lavorii lavorio lavorò lazzari lazzarino lazzaro lddio le leal leale lealissimo lealmente lealtà legaggio legame legami legando legandosi legano legare legarlo legarlosi legarono legarvi legata legate legati legato legga legge leggendo legger leggeranno leggere leggerissimamente leggerissimo leggermente leggessi leggi leggiadra leggiadramente leggiadre leggiadretto leggiadri leggiadria leggiadrie leggiadrissimo leggiadro leggier leggiera leggiere leggieri leggiermente leggiero legittima legittimi legittimo legnaggio legnaia legnaiuolo legne legnetti legnetto legni legno legò lei lembo lena lenta lente lenti lento lenzuola lenzuoli leo leon leonardo leone leonetto lepidio lepri lerici lesione lessare lessi letame letizia letta lettala lette lettera lettere letti letticel letticelli letticello lettiera letto lettuccio leuto leva levai levammo levandosi levante levar levare levarla levarlo levarlomi levaron levarono levaronsi levarsi levarti levarvi levasi levasse levassero levassi levata levataglisi levatalasi levatasi levate levatesi levatevi levati levatici levatigli levatiglisi levatisi levato levatomi levatoselo levatosi levatura levava leverà leverei leveremo levi leviamo levianci levò levolla li libbra libello libera liberagli liberal liberale liberali liberalissimo liberalità liberalmente liberalo liberamente liberandomi liberar liberare liberarla liberarono liberasse liberata liberati liberato libere libererà libererebbe libero liberò libertà libidine libri libro licenza licenzia licenziata licenziate licenziati licenziò licenziolli licisca licito lidia liello lieta lietamente liete lieti lietissimamente lietissime lietissimi lietissimo lieto lievati lieve ligittima limitato limitavano limosina limosinando limosine lineamenti lingua linguaggio lino lipari lippo lire lisa lisabetta lisetta lisimaco listate liti lito litterati litterato liuto livida livide lividori lizio lnghilterra lo loco loda lodai lodando lodandone lodare lodarono lodata lodate lodato lodava lodavano lode lodi lodo lodò lodogliele lodovico logge loggetta loggia logorar logoriamo loica loici lombardi lombardia lombardo lomellin londra longobardi lontan lontana lontananza lontanava lontani lontano lor lorda lordura lorenzo loria loro losco loto lotteringhi lotto luce lucente lucentissimi lucerna lucertole luceva luci lucia lucida lucide lucidi lucifero lucignoletto lucignoli lucis luglio lugubre lui luigi lumaca lume lumi luna lunga lungamente lunghe lunghesso lunghetta lunghezza lunghi lunghissima lunghissime lunghissimi lunghissimo lungi lungo lunigiana luoghi luogo lupi lupini lupo lusca lusinga lusingalo lusingare lusinghe lusinghevole lusinghevoli lusingò lussuria m' ma maccheroni macchia macchie macello macerare macerata macerate macero macerò macigni macina macinano macinare macinato macinavano macine maciniamo macinio macula maculata maculerà madama maddalena madonna madre madri maestà maestra maestrato maestrevoli maestrevolmente maestri maestro maffeo magagna magagnato magazzini magazzino maggio maggior maggioranza maggiore maggiori maggiormente magi magica magliate magna magnanimità magnanimo magnano magnifica magnificamente magnificata magnificenza magnificenze magnificenzia magnificenzie magnifiche magnifichi magnifici magnifico magno magra magri magro mai maio maiolica mal mala maladetta maladetto maladicendo maladicerei maladiceva maladicevi maladico maladisse malagevole malagevolezza malagevolmente malanni malanno malata malati malato malavoglienza malconcio maldegno maldicente male maledetti maledetto maledicendo maleficio malespina malespini malfattore malfattori malgherida malgrado mali malificio maligie maligno malinconia malinconie malinconosa malinconoso malioso maliscalchi maliscalco malizia maliziosa maliziosamente maliziosetta maliziosetto maliziosi malizioso malo malora malore malpertugio malvagi malvagia malvagìa malvagiamente malvagie malvagio malvagissimo malvagità malviso mamma man manardi manca mancamento mancando mancar mancare mancarne mancarono mancasse mancata mancati mancato mancava mancavano manco manda mandai mandale mandando mandandola mandandolo mandandomene mandano mandar mandare mandargli mandargliele mandargliti mandarla mandarlavi mandarlo mandarnelo mandarono mandarvi mandasse mandassegli mandassi mandasti mandata mandatale mandatane mandate mandati mandato mandatol mandatolo mandava mandavi manderebbe manderemo manderete manderò mandi mandiate mandisi mando mandò mandogli mandogliele mandol mandolla mandolle mandorli mandorlo mandossi manfredi mangerà mangi mangia mangiamo mangian mangiando mangiano mangiansegli mangiar mangiare mangiarla mangiarono mangiasse mangiassero mangiata mangiate mangiato mangiava mangiavano mangiò mangione mani manicar manicare manicaretto manicarlati manicassero manicate manicator manico maniera maniere manifesta manifestamente manifestar manifestare manifestargliele manifestarle manifestarlo manifestassero manifestate manifestato manifesteremo manifesti manifestiate manifestissima manifesto manifestò mannini mannuccio mano manovello mansuetamente mansuete mansueto mansuetudine mantel mantellacci mantello mantenere mantenne mantien manual manuchi mar marato maravigli maraviglia maravigliandosene maravigliandosi maravigliano maravigliar maravigliare maravigliaron maravigliarono maravigliarsi maravigliarti maravigliasse maravigliasser maravigliatasi maravigliate maravigliatevi maravigliato maravigliatosi maravigliava maravigliavamo maravigliavan maraviglie maraviglierem maravigliereste maraviglio maravigliò maravigliom maravigliomi maravigliosa maravigliosamente maravigliose maravigliosi maravigliosissima maravigliosissime maraviglioso maravigliossi marca marchesana marchesato marchese marchesi marchigiani marchigiano marcita marco mare maremma margarita margine mari maria mariabdela marido marin marina marinaresca marinari marinaro marine marita maritaggio maritando maritar maritare maritarla maritarle maritarmi maritasse maritassi maritata maritate maritava mariteremo mariterò mariti maritiate marito maritò marmi marmo marra marsilia martedì martellino martello martir martire martiro martoriare martoriata martorio martuccio marzo mascella mascelle mascelloni maschera maschere maschi maschil maschio masetto masnadiere masnadieri maso massa massaio masserizie massimamente masticandola masticare mastini mastro matelda materassi materasso materia materiale materna materno matrigna matrimoni matrimonial matrimonio matta mattamente mattapan matteuzzo mattezza mattina mattinate mattine matto mattutin mattutina mattutino matura maturamente mature maturi maturità maturo matutin matutino mazza mazzata mazze mazzeo mazzerare mazzerata mazzerati mazzo mazzuol mazzuola mbusto me meccanici meccere meco medesima medesime medesimi medesimo medica medicalo medicanti medicare medici medicina medicine medico meglio mei mel mela melan melanese melano melata melati melchisedech mele melisso melliflue mellonaggine mellone melodia membranza membri memorabili memoria men mena menai menan menando menandone menar menare menargliene menarla menarlami menarlo menarloci menarne menaronnelo menarono menaronsene menarsi menartene menarti menarvi menasse menassero menasti menata menatala menatalasi menatasene menate menati menatigli menatine menato menatolo menava menavano mendico menerebbe meneremo menerò meni meniamo menianlo meniate menintene meno menò menollo menomar menomato menomo mensa mense mente mentecattaggine mentecatto menti mentiamo mentire mentito mento mentono mentre menzione menzogna meraviglia mercante mercantuzzo mercatando mercatante mercatantesche mercatanti mercatantia mercatantie mercatantuolo mercatare mercati mercato mercé mercoledì merenda merendarsi merende meretrici meriggiana meriggio merita meritamente meritan meritata meritato meritava meriti meritino merito meritò merzé merzede mescere meschino mescolare mescolarmi mescolata mescolate mescolati mescolato mescolerai mese mesi messa messaggera messagli messala messalasi messale messasi messe messegli messer messere messesi messevi messi messina messinesi messisi messivi messo messogli messolo messom messosi messovi mestier mestiere mestiero mestola meta metà metta mettasi mette mettea mettela mettemmo mettendogli mettendosi mettendoti metter metterà metteralla mettercela mettere metterebbe metterebbono metteremo metterete metterla metterlo metterò metterti mettervi mettervisi mettesse mettesser mettessero mettessimo mettete metteva mettevan mettevano metti mettianlo mettiti mettitor metto mettono meuccio mezza mezzana mezzani mezzano mezzanotte mezzo mezzodì mezzogiorno mi mia mica michele micidial micidiale micidiali mico micolino mie miei miga miglia migliaccio migliaia miglio miglior miglioramento migliorar migliorare migliorata migliore- migliore migliori miglioriam milensa milensaggine milia milito millanta millantanove mille milletrecentoquarantotto minacce minacciando minacciandola minacciandolo minacciare minacciata minacciatagli minacciate minacciato minacciatogli minacciava minacciò minacciogli minerva minghino mingole mini minimo ministre ministri ministro mino minor minore minori minuccio minuta minutamente minute minutissima minuto minutolo minuzzatolo mio mirabil mirabile mirabilmente miracol miracoli miracolo miracolosa miracoloso miraculo mirandola mirare mischia miscredenza mise misegli misela miselesi miselo miser misera miserabile miserabilmente miseramente misere miserere miseri miseria misericordia misericordiosa misericordiosamente misericordiosi misericordioso miserie miserissimo misero miseselo misfatto misi misia misleali miso misono mistura misura misurano misurare misuratamente misurate misvenne mita mitra mitridanes mo mobile mobili moccichino moccoli moccolo moderata moderatamente moderate moderne moderni modesti modestissimamente modesto modi modificare modificarono modo modona moggia mogli mogliata moglie mogliema mogliere moglieta molestato molestia molli mollò molt molta molte molti moltiplica moltiplicasse moltiplicò moltitudine molto momento monaca monacelle monache monachin monaci monaco monastero monca mondane mondani mondo moneta monferrato monforte monimento monisteri monistero monna monpolier monsignor monsignore monta montagna montagne montagnetta montagnette montan montar montare montarono montarvi montata montate montati montato montatovi montava montavano montavi monte montenero monterebbe montesone monti montici montò montone montovvi montughi moralmente morbida morbide morbidezze morbidi morda morde mordemi morderannomi mordere morderle mordesse mordessero mordevano mordimenti morditore morditori mordono more morea morello morend morendo morendomi morendosi morì morieno morir morire morirono morisse morissero morissi morite moriva morivan morivano mormorar mormorare mormorava mormorii morrai morrei morrò morrommi morsa morse morsi morso morta mortadello mortaio mortal mortale mortali mortalità morte morti mortifera mortifero morto- morto mosca mosche moscoleato mossa mosse mossero mossi mossisi mosso mossosi mosterrei mosterria mosterrò mosto mostra mostrai mostrale mostrami mostrando mostrandogli mostrandogliele mostrandola mostrandole mostrandolo mostrandomi mostrandosi mostrandovi mostrano mostrar mostrare mostrargli mostrarlo mostrarlovi mostrarne mostraronmi mostrarono mostrarsi mostrarti mostrarvi mostrasse mostrassero mostrassi mostrassono mostraste mostrasti mostrata mostratala mostratale mostratasi mostrate mostratele mostrati mostrato mostratogli mostratomi mostratore mostrava mostravano mostrerò mostri mostrò mostrogli mostrogliele mostruose motteggevole motteggia motteggiando motteggiar motteggiare motteggiarla motteggiarlo motteggiarono motteggiasse motti motto move movea movendogli movendolo movendosi moverà moverò movesse movessero movete moveva movevi movimenti movimento mozzasermi mpacciasse mpaccio mpacciò mpazzare mpedissero mperadore mperatrice mperio mpetuoso mpose mpregnava mugello mugghiar mugnaio mugnon mugnone mula mulattiere mule muli mulina mulino mulo multiplicando multiplicare multiplicarono multiplicati multiplicava muoia muoiano muoio muoiono muore muorle muorsi muova muovati muove muover muovere muoversi muoverti muoviti muovo mura murare murato muratore muretto muro musciatto muse muso muta mutamento mutano mutar mutarci mutare mutarmi mutarsi mutasse mutata mutatasi mutate mutatisi mutato mutatosi muti mutò mutola mutole mutoli mutolo n n' nabissare nacchere nacque nacquero nacqui naldino nanfa napoletana napoletane napoletani napoli nappi nappo narrando narrandogli narrandolo narrarvi narrata narratemi narrati narrato narri narrò narsia nasca nasce nascemmo nascendone nascenza nascer nascere nascerebbe nascesse nasceva nascevano nasciamo nascon nasconde nascondea nascondendo nasconder nascondere nasconderla nascondersi nascondeva nascondevano nascondo nascondono nascono nascosa nascosamente nascose nascosi nascoso nascostamente nascosti naso nastagio nata natale natan nate natevi nati natività nato natura natural naturale naturali naturalmente navale nave navi navicella navicò navigando navigarono navilio nazaret nazion nazione ncantagione ncantamento ncantar ncantesimo ncantiamo ncarico ncominciarono ncominciava ncominciò ncontro ndizioni ndugio ndusse ndustria ne' ne né necessarie necessario necessità neerbale nega negandolo negante negar negare negarlo negaron negarsi negarvi negasse negata negate negato negava negazione negherà negheranno negherei negherestigliele negherò neghiate negl' negli negligente nego negro nei neifile nel nele nell' nella nelle nelli nello nemica nemici nemico neo nepote nepoti nera nerbona nerbonese nerboruto nere neri nero nervi nessuna nessuno netta nettamente nettar nettare nettava netterà nettezza netti netto neve nevica nevicando nevicasse nevicato nfermità nfermo nfiammato ngannasse ngannato ngannatore ngannatori ngannevole nganno ngannò ngegnerò ngegno ngiù ngiuria ngiurie ngorda ngordigia ngravida ngravidò nicchio niccola niccolò niccolosa niccoluccio nicolò nicostrato nieghi niente nigromante nigromantia nigromantica nimica nimicandovi nimiche nimici nimico nimistà ninetta ninferno nipote niquitoso niun niuna niuno no nobil nobile nobili nobilissima nobilissimamente nobilissime nobilissimi nobilissimo nobilità nobilitare nobilmente nobiltà noccioli nocciuole nocciuoli nocente nocenti nocesse nocessero noci nociva nocivi nocivo nodi noi noia noiar noiare noiarmi noiasse noie noiosa noiose noiosi noioso nol nomata nome nomeremo nomerò nomi nomina nominare nominarle nominata nominatamente nominato nominava nominavan nomini nominò nominollo non nona nondimen nondimeno nonmiblasmete nonna nonostante norrueca nostra nostre nostri nostro notabile notabili notai notaio notando notar notare notasse notata notate notato notavano note notissimo notizia noto notte notti nove novella novellai novellala novellamente novellando novellar novellare novellasse novellato novellatore novelle novellerà novelletta novellette novelli novello novelluzza noverare novità novo nozze nquisitore nsegna nsegnasse nsegnò nsieme ntelletto ntemerata ntenda ntendesse ntendeva ntendimento ntenzione ntero ntese ntorniava ntrodussi nuda nude nudrire null' nulla nullo numero nuoce nuocere nuora nuova nuovamente nuove nuovi nuovo nuta nuto nutrica nutricano nutricar nutricare nutrito nuvoletti nuvoli nvaghì nvan nventore nvita nviti nvito o' o obbediente obbligagione obbligare obbligarono obbligata obbligo obediente obedienti obedienza obliar obligarsi obligati obligato obscura obumbrazione oca occhi occhio occi occidente occidere occorre occorse occorsegli occorsogli occulta occultamente occultare occultato occulte occultissimamente occultissimo occulto occupa occupare occupasse occupata occupate occupato oda ode odi odiai odiavano odierni odio odo odono odor odorato odore odori odorifera odorifere odorifero odorose offende offender offendere offendergli offenderla offenderlo offenderò offendesse offendeva offendono offerendo offerendole offerendosi offerete offereva offeri offero offerrebbe offerse offersero offerta offerte offerto offesa offese offesevi offesi offeso officio offuscare offuscate offuscati oficiali oggetto oggi oggidì oggimai ogn' ogni ognindì ognissanti ognora ognun ognuno oh ohimè ohioh ohisé ohmè oimè olii olio oliva olivano olmo oltra oltraggiare oltraggiata oltraggiato oltraggio oltre oltremare oltremodo omai ombra ombre ombrosa omeri omicciuolo omicida omicidio omor once ond' onda onde ondeggiare onesta onestà onestamente oneste onesti onestissima onestissime onestissimi onestissimo onesto onor onora onorabili onorando onorandogli onorandola onorar onorarci onorare onorargli onorarla onorarlo onorarsi onorarvi onorasse onorassono onorata onoratamente onorati onorato onoratola onorava onoravano onore onorerebbonla onoretti onorevole onorevolemente onorevoli onorevolissimi onorevolmente onori onoriamo onorò onta onte opera operando operar operare operarla operarono operasse operassono operata operate operato operatrice operava operazion operazione operazioni opere operiamo operò opinion opinione opinioni oportune oportunità oppinanti opponga opporre opportuna opportune opportuni opportunità opportuno oppose opposero opposi opposizione opprimere or ora oramai orare orazion orazione orazioni orcioletti orcioletto orciuoli ordì ordinando ordinarci ordinare ordinarle ordinarono ordinasse ordinata ordinatamente ordinate ordinati ordinatigli ordinatissimamente ordinato ordine ordinerò ordini ordiniate ordinino ordinò ordinossi ordire ore orecchi orecchia orecchie oretta orgoglio oria oricanni orientali oriente originali origine origliere origlieri orina orinale orli orlo orma orme ormisda ornamenti ornamento ornar ornare ornarla ornarmi ornarsi ornata ornate ornati ornatissime ornato oro orrevole orrevolemente orrevolezza orrevoli orrevolmente orribile orribili orribilmente orrido orsini orso ortica orto ortolano orza osa osan osando osava osbech oscura oscure oscuri oscurissima oscurissimo oscuro oso ossa osservare osservarlomi osservata osservato osservi osso ostante ostanti oste osti ostiere ostinata ostinato ostinazione otta ottanta ottava ottavian ottaviano ottavo ottenere ottenne ottesimo ottima ottimamente ottimi ottimo otto ottobre ov ove ovunque ovver ovvero ozi ozio oziosa oziose pace pacefica paceficamente paceficò paceficossi paci pacificamente pacificargli padella padiglione padiglioni padre padri padrone padroni paesani paesano paese paesi paga pagamento pagandol paganin paganino- paganino pagar pagare pagati pagato pagator pagherai pagherei pagheremo pagherò paghi- paghi paglia pagliericcio pago pagò paia paian paiano paio paion paiono paionvi paiot paladini palagi palagio palazzi palco palemone palermini palermitani palermo palesaglisi palesare palesarsi palesassero palesati palesato palesava palese paleserò palesi pali palio paliscalmi paliscalmo palizzi palla pallafren pallafreni pallafreniere pallafreno pallida pallidi pallido pallottole palma palme palo paltoni paltoniere paltonieri pampinea pan panago panca pancali panche pane panfilo pani panie paniere pannaccio panni pannicelli pannilani pannilini panno paolin paolo paoneggiar papa papere papero pappagalli pappagallo par para parabole paradiso parai paran parando parata paratisi parato parava paravan paravate pare parea pareami parean parecchi parecchie pareggiar parendo parendogli parendole parendomi parendonegli parendoti parentadi parentado parente parentevole parenti parentorio parer parere parergli paresse paressero parete pareva parevagli parevale parevan parevano parevi pargli pari parigi parimente parione parla parlando parlandogli parlandone parlandovi parlante parlar parlare parlargli parlari parlarle parlarne parlarti parlasse parlassero parlassimo parlate parlato parlatore parlava parlavano parlerei parleria parlerò parli parliamo parlo parlò parlomi parmene parmeno parmi parmigiano parnaso parò parola- parola parole paroletta parolette parolozze paroluzza parrà parranno parrebbe parrebber parrò parta parte partefice partefici partendomi partendosi partendovi partenesse parti partì partia partice particella particular particulari particularità particularmente partii partimmo partir partiranno partire partirebbe partirei partirmi partirò partiron partirono partirsi partisse partissi partissono partita partitamente partitami partitasi partite partiti partitisi partito partitosene partitosi partiva partivano parto partono partorì partorire partorirò partorisce partorisse partorissi partorito paruta parute paruto parve parvegli parvele parvenza parveti parvi parvongli parvono pascendo pascendosi pascere pasciuta pasciuti pasimunda pasqua pasquino passa passaggio passai passamento passando passandogli passar passare passarono passarsene passarvi passasse passasti passata passatasene passate passati passato passava passavano passeggiando passerà passerò passi passignano passino passion passione passo passò passolla pasta pastinaca pastor pastore pastori pastura pasturale patendolo paterna paterni paternostri paternostro patì patico patir patire patirebbe patisca patisce patisse patite patito patriarca patrimonio patti patto pattovire pattovite paura paure paurosa paurosamente paurose paurosi pauroso pavesi pavia paziente pazientemente pazienti pazienza pazienzia pazza pazzi pazzia pazzo pe pecca peccare peccate peccati peccato peccatore peccatori pecchi pecchino peccò pecora pecoraggine pecore pecoreccio pecorone pecunia pedata pedate peggio peggiorando peggiorato peggiorò pegni pegno pegolotti pelaghetto pelaghi pelato peli pelle pellegrinaggio pellegrini pellegrino pelli pelliccion pelliccione pelo peluzzi pena penar penare penasse penato penava penavano pende pendente pendevano pene penerò penitenza penitenzia penna pennace pennaiuolo pennati penne pennello pennoncello pensa pensai pensando pensandosi pensar pensare pensarlo pensarono pensasse pensassi pensate pensati pensato pensava penserebbono penserò pensi pensiamo pensier pensiere pensieri pensiero pensieruzzo penso pensò pensoso pensossi pente pentendosene penterai pentere penteremo pentersi pentessi pentimento pentole pentuta pentuto per perch' perché perciò percossa percosse percosso percossogli percotesse percoteva percuotere perda perde perdé perdè perdeano perdei perdendo perdendovi perder perdere perderebbe perderesti perderieno perderne perderò perderono perdersene perdessi perdiamo perdicone perdita perdizione perdo perdona perdonami perdonanza perdonanze perdonar perdonare perdonasse perdonata perdonate perdonati perdonato perdonatogli perdonator perdonerebbe perdonerete perdonerò perdoni perdoniam perdoniate perdono perdonò perdusse perdussele perduta perdute perduti perduto perdutone pere peregrin peregrina peregrinaggi peregrini peregrino peretola perfetta perfetto perfezione perfidissima pergami pergamo pergolati pericol pericolator pericoli pericolo pericolosa pericolose pericon pericone periglio perire perirono perle permettesse permisero permutare permutate permutò pero però peronella perotto perpetua perpetuerà perpetuo perplesse persa persecutore perseguì perseguire perseguitati persesca perseverando perseveranza perseveraron perseverato perseveri perseverò persia perso persona- persona personalmente personar persone persuadette pertanto pertenente pertengono pertinace pertinenti pertugetto pertugio perugia perugin perugini perveder pervenendo pervenga pervengo pervengono pervenia pervenimmo pervenire pervenisse pervenissero pervenissi perveniva pervenne pervennero pervenni pervenuta pervenute pervenuti pervenuto perverrà perversa perversamente perverse perversità perverso perviene pesando pesano pesato pescare pescato pescatore pescatori pesce pesci pesco pesi peso pessima pessimamente pessimi pessimo pesta pestare pestello pesterete pestifera pestilenza pestilenze pestilenzia pestilenziosa pestilenziose pestilenziosi pestilenzioso pesto petizion petruzze petti pettina pettinato pettine pettini petto pettoruti pezza pezzi pezzo piaccia piacciano piacciavi piaccio piacciono piace- piace piacea piacemi piacendo piacendogli piacendole piacendovi piacer piacerà piaceranno piacere piacerebbe piacerebbevi piacergli piaceri piacerle piacerò piacervene piacervi piacesse piacessele piacessero piaceste piacete piacev piaceva piacevano piacevate piacevi piacevol piacevole piacevoletta piacevolezza piacevoli piacevolissima piacevolissimi piacevolmente piaciuta piaciutagli piaciute piaciuti piaciutigli piaciuto piacque piacquele piacquemi piacquero piacqui piaga piagenza piagge piaggia piaggie piaghe piagne piagnea piagnemmo piagnendo piagnente piagner piagnere piagnesse piagnete piagneva piagnevano pian pianamente pianeti piangendo piango piani piano pianse piansero pianta piantati piantava piante pianti pianto piantò piantosi pianura pianure piatendo piatir piato piattelli piatto piazza piazze piccarda piccardia piccardo picchi picchia picchiando picchiapetto picchiar picchiare picchiarono picchiasse picchio picchiò picciol picciola picciole piccioletta piccioletti piccioletto piccioli picciolissima picciolissimo picciolo piccol piccola piccole piccoletto piccolezza piccoli piccolina piccolino piccolissime piccolo pidocchieria piè piede piedi piegandosi piegare piegarono piegati piegato pieghevole pieghevoli piegò pien piena pienamente piene pieni pieno piero pietà pietanza pietanze pietate pietosa pietosamente pietose pietosi pietoso pietra pietre pietro pietruzze pieviali piggior piggiore piggiori piggiorresti pigione pigli piglia pigliai pigliando pigliandone pigliano pigliar pigliare pigliarla pigliarlo pigliarne pigliarono pigliarsi pigliate pigliatel pigliatelo pigliava piglierai pigliò pigne pigneta pigre pigro pilliccion pilliccione pilliccioni pilosa pinca pini pino pinse pinuccio pinzochere pio piombino piova piovono piovoso pirro pisa pisani pisano pistelenzioso pistoia pistolenzia pistolese più piuolo piuvico pizzini plaga plaghe plebeio poca poche pochetto pochi pochissime pochissimi poco pocofila pocolin poder podere poderetto poderi poderosa poderose podestà podesteria poeti poggetto poggiava poggio pognam pogniamo poi poiché polli polpe polso poltroneggiare poltroneria poltroni polvere pomi pomo pompa pomposo pon ponavam pone ponea ponendo ponendolesi ponendomi ponendone ponendosi ponendovisi ponente ponesse ponessero ponessi ponesti ponete poneva ponevano ponga pongano pongasi pongo pongono poni ponlo pontar ponte ponti pontificale pontremoli ponzo popol popolane popolani popolari popolazzo popoli popolini popolo poppa poppavano poppe poppelline por porcellana porci porco porcograsso porfido porge porgendole porgere porgerti porgervi porgeva porgi porgiamo porgiate porgo porgono poria pormi pormivi porporini porre porremo porrete porri porro porrò porrovvi porse porsero porsi porta portai portan portando portandole portandosenela portano portar portare portarla portarne portarnela portarono portarsel portarsenelo portarvi portasse portassele portassi portasti portata portatane portate portatelo portati portatisene portato portatogli portatola portatole portatone portatore portatori portatovi portava portavano portavi porterebbe porteremo porterò porti portino porto portò portogliele portommi porvi posa posare posarono posata posato poscia pose posela poserle posero posesi posi posiamo poss' possa possan possano possedendo possedere possederete possedesse posseditore posseggo possendo possendosi possente possenti possession possessione possessioni possessor possessori possi possiam possiamo possiate possibile possibili possibilità possiede posso posson possono posta postagli postaglisi postala postalasi postale postami postasi postavi poste postegli postemi postesi postevi posti postisi posto postogli postoglisi postole postolesi postolo postosi postovi potavate poté potè potea potean poteano potei potemmo potend potendo potendol potendola potendole potendolo potendomiti potendone potendosene potendosi potendovi potente potentissimi potentissimo potenza potenzia potenzie poter poterci potere potergli poterla poterlasi poterle poterlo potermegli potermi poterne poteron poterono potersene potersi potertene poterti potervi potesse potesser potessero potessi potessimo potessono poteste potesti potete poteva potevan potevano potevate potevi potevo potrà potrai potranno potravvi potre potrebbe potrebbene potrebbero potrebbono potrei potrem potremmo potremo potrengli potreste potresti potrestù potrete potrò potuta potute potuti potuto povera poveramente povere poveri poverissimo povero povertà pozzi pozzo pratelli pratello pratese pratesi prati pratico prato pravità precedente preda predecessore predecessori predetta predette predetti predetto predica predicare predicasse predicatore predicazione prediche predichino predicò prega pregando pregandogli pregandol pregandola pregandolo pregandone pregar pregare pregargli pregarla pregarlo pregarono pregasse pregassersi pregata pregate pregato pregatol pregatola pregator pregava pregavanlo pregavano pregherai pregheremo preghiamo preghiera pregiato pregio pregionieri pregiudicio pregnezza pregno prego pregò pregogli pregolla pregollo pregommi prelati prelato prelature premendol premendovi premenloti premi premiando premiare premio premostrato premuta premute prencipe prenda prende prendea prendendo prender prenderà prenderai prenderanno prendere prenderebbe prenderei prenderemo prendergli prenderla prenderlo prenderò prendersi prendesse prendessero prendessimo prendessono prendeste prendesti prendete prendetele prendetelo prendeva prendevano prendi prendiamo prendiate prendila prendo prendono prenze preparare preparasse preporremo preposta presa presagli presala presane prese presentagioni presentandogliele presentare presentargli presentarsi presentasse presentatagli presentava presente presenti presentogliele presenza presenzia presenzialmente preser preserci presero presi presigli presilo preso presole presolo presomi presone presono presso presta prestamente prestando prestandovi prestano prestanza prestanze prestare prestargli prestarle prestarono prestasse prestasti prestata prestate prestati prestato prestatogli prestatomi prestatori prestava prestavano preste presterà presterieno presterrei presterrò presti prestiamo prestissimamente prestissimo presto prestò presuma presummere presummesse presummesti presummeva presummono presunse presuntuosa presuntuosi presuntuoso presunzione presupponendo presupponiamo presupporre presupposto presura prete preterita preterite preteriti preterito preti pretore pretorio preziosa preziose preziosi preziosissimi prezioso prezzangli prezzata prezzo prezzolata pria priega priegano prieghi priego priegoti priegovi priemere prigion prigione prigioni prigionier prigioniere prigionieri prima primaio primasso primavera prime primi primiera primieramente primiero primo principal principale principali principalmente principe principi principii principio priore prioria pristino priva privar privare privata private privati privilegi privilegio pro prò procaccerebbe procaccerò procacci procaccia procacciando procacciano procaccianti procacciar procacciare procacciaron procacciasse procacciassero procacciate procacciato procacciava procaccino procacciò proceda procedano procede procedendo procedente procedenti procedere procederemo procederò procedesse procedessero procedette procedeva procediate procedono proceduti proceduto processioni processo procida procura procurar procuratore procuratori procureria procuri prod proda prodezza produca producerei producesse produsse proemio proenza proferendo profereva proferta proferte proferti profeta profferesse proffereva profferi proffero profferta profferte profferto profittevole profitti profitto profonda profondamente profonde profondissime profondissimi profondo prolungata prolungò promessa promesse promessi promession promessione promessioni promesso promessogli prometta promette promettea promettendo promettendogli promettendole prometter prometterai promettere promettesse promettessi prometteste promettete prometti promettiate promettitori prometto promettono promise promisero promisi promisongli promission promissongliele promosso pronta prontando pronte prontezza prontissimamente prontissime prontissimo pronto propia propiamente propie propio proponendo proponeste proponimenti proponimento proporzionati propose proposero proposito proposizione proposta proposto propria propriamente proprie proprio prosa prosciolto prosperamente prosperare prospere prospero prossimi prossimo prova provando provar provare provarla provarlo provata provate provato provatori prove provedenza provederci provedere provedette provedimento proveduto provegga provenza provenzale provenzali proverbia proverbiando proverbiata proverbio proverbiosamente proverete proverrai provesione providenzia provinca provincie provisione provvedere provvedersi provvedimento provveduto provvidenzia pruni pruno pruova pruove pruovi pruovo pubblica pubblicamente pubbliche pubblico publica publiche publichi publico publio puccini puccino puccio puerili puerizia puglia pugliese pugliesi pugna pugnenti pugnere pugnesse pulcella pulci pulite pulito pungono punir punire punirti punisca punisci punisse punita puniti punito punitore punizione punse punsero punsi punte puntellaronlo puntellata puntello punti punto puntualmente puntura punture punzecchiò punzone punzoni può puoi puoil puolci puose puosero puosi puote pur pura purché pure purgano purgar purgare purgata purgatoro purgheranno purghino purgo purissima purità puro pusillanime pusillanimo pute putendo putente putirebbe putirvi putisse putiva puttana puzzo puzzolente qua quaggiù quai qual qualche quale quali qualità qualitativa qualor qualora qualunque quand' quando quant' quanta quante quanti quantità quanto quantunque quaranta quarantanove quaresima quaresime quarta quarto quasi quassù quatro quattordici quattragio quattro quatunque que' quegli quei quel quell' quella quelle quelli quello querce quercia querciuoli querciuolo querela querimonia querimonie quest' questa queste questi questo- questo qui quiete quincentro quinci quindi quindici quinta quintiliano quinzii quinzio quirino quistion quistionando quistionar quistione quistioni quivi rabatta rabbia rabbiosa rabbioso rabbracciarono rabbracciò rabbuffatigli rabbuffato raccenda raccese racceso raccesosi racchetare racchetate racchetò racchiudendosi racchiusa racchiuse racchiuso raccogliamo raccogliendo raccogliendosi raccogliere raccogliesse raccoglieva raccoglievali raccolse raccolsero raccolsono raccolta raccolte raccolti raccolto raccoltolo raccomanda raccomandalemi raccomandandosi raccomandata raccomandate raccomanderò raccomandiamo raccomando raccomandò racconcia racconciare racconcio racconciò racconsolar racconsolare racconsolarono racconsolata racconsolati racconsolò racconta raccontagli raccontando raccontandogli raccontandole raccontandovi raccontano raccontar raccontare raccontarla raccontarle raccontarne raccontarono raccontarsi raccontarvene raccontarvi raccontasse raccontata raccontate raccontati raccontato raccontatogli raccontava racconterà racconterei racconterò racconti raccontò raccontogli raccordare racquetata racquetato racquistare racquistasse racquistato racquisterò racquisto raddolcisse raddomandagliele raddomandandolo raddomandare raddoppiare raddoppiarla raddoppiato raddoppiò raddormentato rade radere radi radicale radici radicofani radimadia radissime rado raffermando raffermeremo raffigurato raffigurò raffreddare raffrena raffrenamento raffrenare raffrenate ragazzetto ragazzi ragazzo ragghiasse raggi ragguardamento ragguardar ragguardare ragguardata ragguardato ragguardatore ragguardevol ragguardevole ragguardevoli ragion ragiona ragionamenti ragionamento ragionan ragionando ragionandolo ragionandomi ragionandosi ragionano ragionar ragionare ragionarne ragionarvi ragionasi ragionasse ragionasti ragionate ragionati ragionato ragionatogli ragionava ragionavano ragione ragionerò ragionevole ragionevolmente ragioni ragiono ragionò ragnolo raguarda raguardando raguardevole ragunanza ragunare ragunarono ragunata ragunatasi ragunati ragunato ragunavano rallegrarci rallegrare rallegrarono rallegrarsi rallegrassero rallegrati rallegrato rallegratosi rallegrerà rallegrò ramarica ramaricai ramaricando ramaricandosi ramaricano ramaricar ramaricare ramaricarmi ramaricaronsi ramaricarsi ramaricasse ramarichi ramarichii ramarichio ramarricarsene ramemorazion rami rammaricare rammaricarsi rammaricasse rammaricaticene rammarichio rammemorarsi rammemorati rammemorazione rammentar ramo ramorbidare rampicone rancia rancio raona rapace rapaci rapina rapir rapirla rapisce rapita rapite rappacificare rappacificarsi rappacificata rappattumò rapportando rapportar rapportare rapportasse rapportato rapportò rapportogliele rappresentato rare rasciutte rasciutti rasciutto rasciuttosi raso rasoio rassicurai rassicurare rassicurata rassicurato rassicuratosi ratta rattemperata rattemperatosi rattenersi rattenimento rattenuto rattenutosi ratti rattiepidito rattore rattrappato rattratto raumiliandolo raumiliarla ravedendomi raveder ravedere ravedutasi ravello ravenna ravignane raviuoli ravolgendol ravvediti ravvisò ravvolgere ravvolti ravvoltole razionali re rea real reale reali realmente reame reamente rebellion reca recai recami recando recandogli recandoti recar recare recargliele recarla recarne recaron recarono recarsi recasse recassero recasti recata recatalasi recatasela recatasi recate recatevi recati recatigliele recatisi recato recatoselo recatosi recava recherebbe recherei recherete recherò recherolleti recherravvene rechi rechiate rechigliele rechilo rechino recisa recitare recitati reco recò recrear recreazioni recuperasse recuperata recuperate recusando recusante recusava redenzione redine refe reggente reggere reggerò reggesse reggeva reggevano reggi reggimento reggio reggitori regnar regni regno regola regolare regolato rei reina reine reintegrato reiterato relegata religione religioni religiose religiosi religioso reliquia reliquie remi remission remota ren rena renda rendan rendano rende rendé rendè rendei rendelo rendendo rendendomela rendendosi render renderà renderai rendere renderebbe rendereste renderete rendergliele rendergliti renderlo renderlovi rendermi renderò renderono renderti rendervi rendesse rendessi rendesti rendevano rendi rendiamo rendiate rendigliel rendimi rendita rendite renditi renditore rendo rendon rendono renduta rendute rendutegli rendutele renduti renduto reni reo reparata repatriazione replicando reposto reprime repulsa reputai reputando reputar reputare reputaron reputarono reputasse reputassero reputata reputate reputati reputato reputava reputavanlo reputerebbe reputerei reputerò reputi reputiamo reputianci reputo reputò resistenza resistere resta restagnon restagnone restando restandoci restandogli restata restati restato restava resti restituì restituirgli restituisce restituita restituiti restituito restituitola restituta restitutori restituzione resultare resurrezion rete reti retribuzione rettor rettore rettori rettorico revelato revelazione reverenda reverende reverendi reverente reverentemente reverenza reverenzia reverire reveriti reverito ria riabbia riaccese rialto riarso riaver riavere riaverlo riaverti riavesse riavrai riavrem riavrò riavuto ribaldi ribaldo ribeba ribellata ribellò ribi ributtando ributtati ricadde ricadea ricadendo ricadenti ricadereste ricagnato ricca riccamente ricche ricchezza ricchezze ricchi ricchissima ricchissimamente ricchissimi ricchissimo ricciardo ricco ricente ricercando ricerchi ricetto riceva riceve ricever riceverà riceveranno ricevere riceverete riceverlo ricevesse ricevessero ricevete ricevette ricevetti ricevettono riceveva ricevi ricevile ricevitore ricevitrice ricevo ricevuta ricevutala ricevute ricevuti ricevuto ricevutolo richeggiono richesta richiama richiamai richiamandogli richiamare richiamarmi richiamata richiamati richiamato richiamò richiede richiedea richiedeano richiedendo richiedendogli richieder richiedere richiederlo richiedermi richiedernelo richiederò richiedersi richiedesse richiedete richiedeva richiedevi richieggiono richieggo richiese richiesta richiesti richiesto richiusa richiusala richiuse richiuso richiusongli ricisegliele ricogliendo ricogliendol ricogliendosi ricoglier ricogliere ricoglierò ricogliesse ricoglieva ricoglievano ricolgano ricolse ricolta ricolte ricolti ricolto ricominciarono ricominciato ricominciò ricompera ricomperare ricomperarono ricomperò riconcilia riconciliarsi riconciliata riconciliato riconciliatoselo ricondusse riconfermazioni riconfermò riconfortandola riconfortarono riconfortarsi riconfortata riconfortatala riconfortatasi riconfortate riconfortatisi riconfortato riconforterete riconforto riconfortò riconobbe riconosca riconosce riconoscea riconoscendo riconoscendola riconoscendolo riconoscer riconoscere riconoscesi riconoscesse riconosceva riconoschi riconosci riconoscimento riconosciuta riconosciuti riconosciutigli riconosciuto riconosciutola riconosciutolo ricoperchiata ricoperchiò ricoperse ricoperta ricopertasi ricoprieno ricoprire ricoprirsi ricoprisse ricopriva ricorda ricordandom ricordandomi ricordandosi ricordandoti ricordandovi ricordanza ricordar ricordare ricordarmi ricordarsi ricordarti ricordasse ricordassi ricordaste ricordata ricordatasi ricordate ricordati ricordato ricordatole ricordatosi ricordava ricordavano ricordavate ricordavi ricordazione ricorderai ricorderati ricorderebbe ricordi ricorditi ricordivi ricordo ricordò ricorrere ricorressimo ricorrono ricorse ricovera ricoverare ricoverasse ricoverò ricreare ricreatolo ricreava ricreò ricrescevano ridda ridendo ridendosi ridente rider riderà ridere riderete ridersi ridesse ridesser ridessero ridessono ridetto rideva ridevano ridevol ridi ridicendolo ridiciate ridicono ridir ridire ridirizzato ridisse rido ridono riducendoci riducere riducersi riduciate ridurla ridusse ridussono riebbe riempié riempiendolo riempiere riempirono riempisse rientrar rientrare rientrarle rientrato rientrò riesce rifar rifare rifatevi rifece rifermati rifinava rifinò rifiuta rifiutando rifiutare rifiutasse rifiutate rifiutati rifiutato rifiutava rifiuti rifò rifrenarono rifrigerio rifuggimmo rifuggiti rifuggono rifugio rigattiere rigida rigidamente rigide rigidezza rigidissimo rigido riguarda riguardallo riguardando riguardandola riguardandole riguardandolo riguardano riguardante riguardanti riguardar riguardare riguardarle riguardarlo riguardaron riguardarti riguardasse riguardassi riguardata riguardatala riguardate riguardati riguardato riguardatolo riguardatore riguardava riguardavano riguardi riguardisi riguardo riguardò rilevare rilevati rilevato rilevatolo rilucon rima rimanda rimandarono rimandata rimandato rimandatolne rimandiate rimandò rimane rimanea rimanean rimanente rimaner rimanere rimanersi rimanervi rimanesse rimanessero rimanessi rimanete rimaneva rimanevan rimanevano rimanga rimangano rimanghi rimangli rimanti rimaritar rimaritare rimaritarsi rimaritarti rimaritata rimarrà rimarrai rimarrebbe rimarrei rimarrete rimarrò rimasa rimasasi rimase rimaser rimasero rimasi rimaso rimasono rimasosi rimasto rimbrotti rimedii rimedio rimedire rimembranza rimembrarza rimenare rimenarla rimenarono rimenò rimescolamenti rimescolando rimessa rimessasi rimessigli rimesso rimetta rimette rimettendo rimetter rimettere rimetterla rimettiamlovi rimetto rimirarlo rimise rimisela rimisero rimontati rimontato rimontò rimorchiava rimorda rimordendovene rimorder rimordimento rimorso rimossa rimosse rimosso rimoto rimovendosene rimovere rimovesse rimpetto rimproverando rimproverandoci rimproverare rimuovere rimuoverla rimuoverlo rinaldo rincartare rinchiudendo rinchiudere rinchiudersi rinchiusa rinchiusasi rinchiuse rinchiuso rincominciò rincontro rincrescer rincrescerà rincrescere rincrescevole rincrescevoli rincresciuta rincrescono rinfrescando rinfrescare rinfrescarsi rinfrescati rinfrescatisi rinfrescato ringhiare ringraziando ringraziandolne ringraziare ringraziarlo ringraziarono ringraziatala ringraziate ringraziati ringraziò ringraziolla rinieri rinnegato rinnovando rinnuova rinsegnasse rinsegni rintuzzare rintuzzato rinucci rinuccio rinunziargli rinvenire riotta riottose riottosi ripa riparandosi ripararci ripararsi riparava riparavano riparlò riparo ripensando ripensandosi ripensato ripetendogli ripezzato ripiena ripiene ripieno ripigli ripiglia ripigliare ripognate ripole ripone riporre riportalo riportare riportasse riporterebbe riportò riporvi riposandosene riposandosi riposar riposare riposarsi riposarti riposasse riposata riposatamente riposatasi riposatevi riposati riposatisi riposato riposatosi riposava ripose riposesi riposi riposiamo riposo riposò riposta ripostasi riposti ripostigli ripostisi riposto ripostolo ripregò riprenda riprendendo riprendendolo riprender riprenderannomi riprendere riprenderei riprendergli riprenderlo riprendervi riprendevan riprendi riprension riprensione riprensioni riprensori ripresa riprese ripresero ripresi ripreso ripresolo riprovando riprovarono riproveggendo riputassero riputerei risa risapere risaperlo risapesse risapessi risappiendolo risapraggio risapute risaputo riscaldamento riscaldar riscaldare riscaldarsi riscaldata riscaldati riscaldato riscaldavano riscattasi riscatto rischiarandosi risciacquare riscossa riscossasi riscosse riscoterai riscotesse riscuoter riscuotere riscuotersi rise risentì risentire risentisse risentita risentiti risentito risentiva riserba riserbandosi riserbasse riserbi risero riserrato riserrò riservando riservarsi riservato risi riso risolare risolverà risomigliare risomigliate risparmiar risparmiare risparmiate risparmiò rispetto risplendeva risponde rispondea rispondendo rispondendogli rispondenti- risponder risponderà rispondere rispondergli risponderò rispondersi rispondesse rispondete rispondeva rispondevano rispondi risponditore rispondo rispondono rispose risposegli risposele risposero risposi risposon risposono risposta risposte risposto rispostogli rispuose rispuosero ristando ristare ristarommene ristata ristate ristato ristava ristesse ristette ristettero ristora ristorar ristorare ristorarsi ristorarti ristoratici ristorativi ristorato ristorerà ristoro ristretta ristrette ristretti ristretto ristrettosi ristrignendo ristrignere ristrignervi ristringa ristrinsono risurge risurgendo risuscitasse risuscitata risuscitatevi risuscitato risuscitò risvegliandosi risvegliasse ritaglio ritegno ritenendo ritenendosi ritenercelo ritenere ritenerlo ritenermi ritenesse riteneva ritenne ritennelo ritenner ritennero ritenni ritenuta ritenuti ritenuto ritiene ritirandosi ritoccarlo ritoglieva ritondetta ritondetto ritondo ritorna ritornando ritornano ritornar ritornarci ritornare ritornarlo ritornarono ritornaronvi ritornarsi ritornarvi ritornasse ritornata ritornatagli ritornate ritornati ritornato ritornatolo ritornavi ritornerebbe ritorni ritornò ritornossi ritorte ritraessono ritragga ritrar ritrarmi ritrarre ritrarsi ritrasse ritratto ritrosa ritrosetto ritrosia ritrosie ritrova ritrovando ritrovandolo ritrovandosi ritrovar ritrovare ritrovarlo ritrovarmi ritrovarono ritrovarsi ritrovarvi ritrovasse ritrovata ritrovatala ritrovati ritrovato ritrovava ritrovò ritruoval ritruovano ritruovi ritruovo ritta ritti ritto riturato riuscì riuscir riuscire riuscirne riuscita riuscito riuscivano riva rivedendo riveder rivedere rivederla rivegga riveggono riveli rivenne rivenuto riversata rivestendo rivestì rivestir rivestire rivestirono rivestirvi rivestisse rivestiti rivestitiglisi rivestito rivestitolo rivestitosi rivo rivocare rivocareste rivocasse rivocate rivocato rivocò rivolendolo rivolere rivolerlo rivolgea rivolgendo rivolgendosi rivolgere rivolgerebbe rivolgermi rivolgesse rivolse rivolsero rivolsesi rivolta rivoltasi rivoltato rivoltatosi rivolte rivolti rivoltisi rivolto rivoltosi rizzare roba robbia robe robusto rocca rodea rodesse rodeva rodi rodian rodiani rodiano roma romagna romagnuoli romagnuolo romane romani romania romano romanzi romita romite romitello romito romor romore romori rompe rompendogli rompere romperei rompesse rompono roncigli ronzin ronzini ronzino rosa rosai rosata rose rosi rossa rossiglione rosso rossor rossore rotta rotte rotti rotto rovaio rovescio rozza rozzezza rozzo ruba rubando rubano rubar rubarci rubare rubarlo rubarono rubaste rubata rubato rubator rubatore ruberanno ruberia ruberie ruberto rubeste rubinetti rubino rubò ruem ruffiana ruffianesimo ruffiano rufolo ruga ruggier ruggieri ruggine rugginuzza rugiada rugiadose ruine rumore ruppe ruppesi ruppono ruscelletti ruscelletto rusignuolo rustica rusticità rustico ruvidamente ruvido ruzzando ruzzare s s' sa sabati sabato sacca saccente sacchetto saccio sacco saccone sacra sacramenti sacramento sacratissimi sacre sacrifici sacrificio sacro saetta saettamento saettare saettato saette saettia sagace sagaci sagacissimamente sagacissimi sagacità sagginali saggio sagliendo sagliente sagre sagrestano sai sala salabaetto saladin saladino salaia salamon salamone salare salari salariato salario salaro salata salato salci salda saldissimo saldo sale salendo salernetani salernetano salerno saletta salghi salgono salì salia saliceto saligastro saligli salir salire salirò salirono salisse salissene salisti salita salite saliti salito salitor salitosene salitovi saliva sallo salmeria salomone salsa salsicce salsiccia saltabellare saltando saltare saltatone saltero salto saltò salutaron salutarono salutasse salutata salutatala salutatele salutatigli salutatolo salutava salute saluteranno salutifera saluto salutò saluzzo salva salvaggine salvamente salvamento salvata salvatica salvaticamente salvatiche salvatichetta salvatichezza salvatichi salvatico salvatore salvazione salvestra salvezza salvi salvia salvo salvum san sana sanamente sanctio sanctus sandro sanesi sangue sanguinose sani sanissimi sanità sanlodeccio sanno sano santa santà santafiore sante santesi santi santissima santissime santissimi santissimo santità santo santoccio sapavamo sapavate sapea sapeano saper sapere saperla saperlo saperne sapersi sapesse sapessero sapessi sapessimo sapeste sapesti sapete sapetela sapeva sapevan sapevano sapone sapore saporitamente saporiti saporito sappi sappia sappiam sappiamo sappiano sappiate sappiendo sappiendol sappiendola sappiendolo sappiendone sappiendosi sappimi saprà saprai saprebbe saprebbero saprei saprem sapreste saprestemene saprestemi saprò saprolla saputa sapute saputi saputo saputosi sarà saracina saracinesca saracini saracino sarai saramenti saramento sarammi saran saranno sarannoti saratti sardigna sare sarebbe sarebbemi sarebber sarebbero sarebbesi sarebbon sarebbono sarei saremmo saremo saresti sarete sarge sargia saria sarien sarieno sarò sarrei sarto satolla satolli saullo savessi savi savia saviamente savie savio savissima savissimamente savissimo sazi sazia saziar saziare saziasse sazievole sbadigliava sbandeggiamento sbandito sbiavati sbiavato sbigottì sbigottire sbigottita sbigottito sbranare sbranata scacchi scacchieri scacciato scaduto scaggiale scala scaldare scale scalea scalogni scalpedra scalpiccio scalpitando scalza scalzare scalze scalzi scalzo scambiarle scambiata scampa scampar scampare scampasse scampati scampato scampi scampo scampò scandali scandalo scannadio scannar scantonata scapestrata scapigliata scapolare scapperai scarabone scardassi scardassieri scaricamento scaricar scaricare scaricarmi scaricate scaricati scarlatti scarlatto scarmigliati scarpette scarsella scarsi scarsità scatenare scatenato scatenatolo scatola scatole scede scelerata scelerate scelerati scelerato scelta scema scemare scemata scemavano scemerebbe scemo scenda scendendo scender scendere scendete scendi scerner scesa scese scesero sceso scettro schedone scherani schernendo scherni schernir schernire scherniscono schernisti schernita schernite scherniti schernito scherniva scherzando scherzar scherzare scherzava schiacciato schiacciava schiamazzio schianti schiarir schiatta schiatte schiavare schiave schiavina schiccherare schiena schiere schifa schifando schifano schifar schifare schifasse schifate schifato schifatolo schifavano schife schiferemo schifo schifò schinchimurra schizzi sciagura sciagure sciamito sciancata sciate scienza scienzia scienziati sciesono scignere scilinguagnolo scilocco scimmione scintillanti scinto sciocca scioccamente sciocche sciocchezza sciocchezze sciocchi sciocco scioccone sciocconi sciogli sciogliendo sciolse sciolte sciolti scioltolo scioperato scipa sciugatoi scodella scodelle scodellin scogli scoglio scolaio scolar scolare scolari scomunicati scomunicazioni sconce sconcia sconciamente sconcio sconficcò sconfitta sconfitto sconfortare sconfortate sconforto scongiurare scongiurato scongiurò sconoscente sconosciutamente sconosciuto sconsigliata sconsolata sconsolate sconsolati sconsolato scontrarono scontrasse scontrati scontrato scontrò sconvenevole sconvenevolezza sconvenevoli sconvenisse scopa scopata scopatori scoperchiata scoperchiatala scoperse scoperta scoperti scoperto scopertola scoppiava scoppiavano scoprendolo scoprirà scoprire scoprirlo scoprirrò scornata scornati scornato scorno scorti scorticai scorticare scorticata scorto scossiglisi scostare scostatosi scosti scostumati scostumato scotesse scotto scovrir scozia screziate screziati scrignario scrisse scritta scritte scritti scritto scrittore scrittura scrivea scrivemi scrivendo scrivendoli scriver scrivere scriverebbe scriverle scriverlo scrivo scrivono scrollato scudiere scudo scuola scuole scuopri scuotere scuotono scure scusa scusandosi scusar scusare scusata scusava scuse scusi scuso scusò sdegnando sdegnato sdegni sdegno sdegnò sdegnosetta sdegnoso sdrucire sdrucita sdrucite se sé secca seccaggine secche secchia secchion secchione secco seco secolar secolare secolari secoli seconda secondare secondasse seconde secondi secondo sedea sedendo sedendosi sedenti seder sedere sedersi sedesse sedessero sedettero sedeva sedevano sedici segate seggiamo segherò segnai segnal segnale segnaluzzo segnato segner segni segno segnò sego segreta segretamente segretaro segreti segretissimamente segretissimo segreto segua segue seguendo seguendogli seguendolo seguente seguenti segui seguì seguio seguir seguirà seguiranno seguire seguirebbe seguiremo seguirgli seguirlo seguisca seguisse seguissero seguita seguitan seguitando seguitandolo seguitano seguitar seguitare seguitarla seguitarlo seguitarono seguitasse seguitate seguitati seguitava seguitavano seguite seguiterei seguiti seguitiamo seguito seguitò seguitolo seguiva seguivi seguono sei sel sella sellare selva selvatiche selve sembiante sembianti sembianza sembra sembro seme sementa seminare seminata semistante semplice semplicemente semplicetta semplici semplicissima semplicità sempre sen sena senato seneca senno seno sensale sensali sensi sensitiva senso senta sente sentelo sentendo sentendogli sentendola sentendolati sentendolo sentendosi sentendoti sentendovi sentenzia senti sentì sentia sentiamo sentiate sentiero sentieruolo sentii sentimento sentimmo sentir sentirai sentire- sentire sentirebbe sentirete sentirlo sentirò sentirono sentirsi sentirti sentirvi sentisse sentissero sentissi sentita sentite sentiti sentito sentitolo sentiva sentivano sentivi sento sentono sentore senz' senza senzaterra separare separarmi separata separate separati separato sepellire sepellirlo sepellirono sepelliscono sepellita sepelliti sepellito sepolcro sepolti sepoltura sepolture seppe sepper seppero seppi sepulta ser sera serà serafino serba serbarmi serbati serbatosi serbava serberai sere sereni sereno sergenti sergozzone sermon sermone sermoni serpe serpente serpi serra serracel serragli serralo serrammo serrar serrarlo serrarsi serrata serratala serratasi serrate serratesi serrati serratisi serrato serratolo serratosi serratovi serrava serrerai serrò serrollovi serrossi serva servai servando servar servare servata servate servati servatore servavano serve servendo servendola servente serventi serverò servi servì serviate servidor servidore servidori servieno servigetti servigi servigiale servigiali servigio servil servile servir servirà servire servirle servirne servirono servisse servissero servissi servissono servita serviti servito servitori serviva servivano servo servò servono sesta seta sete settanta sette settignano settima settimana settimo severa severino severità sevoipiace sevvi sezzaia sezzo sfacciato sfaccio sfidate sfinimento sfogato sfogava sfondolarono sformato sforzandomi sforzandosi sforzano sforzansi sforzare sforzarono sforzasse sforzatevi sforzato sforzava sforzavano sforzerete sforzerò sforzi sforzo sforzò sfrenati sfuggita sgannar sgannarono sgannata sgannato sgomentata sgomentato sgomenti sgridandolo sgridano sgridare sgridati sgridatori sgridò sgroppato sguardo si sì sia siam siamevene siamo siane siano siate siccome sicofante sicura sicuramente sicuran sicurano sicuranza sicurati sicurato sicure sicurerai sicurerebbe sicuri sicurissimi sicuro sicurtà sie sien siena sieno siete sieti siffatto sighieri sighinolfi significando significanti significare significarli significasse significassero significata significato significherai significò signor signore signoreggiava signori signoria signorto sii silenzio sillogizzando simigliante simigliantemente simiglianti simigliantissimi simiglianza simigliasse simiglievole simil simile similemente simili similitudine similmente simona simone simonia simplicità sindacato sine singolari singular singulare sinigaglia siniscalco sinistra sinistro siri sirisco sirocchia sirocchie sismonda sito smagare smaltato smancerie smanie smarrì smarrita smarrite smarriti smarrito smascellare smemorare smemorati smemorato smeraldi smimorata smirre smisuratamente smisurate smisurato smontare smontarono smontata smontati smontato smontavamo smontò smossa smucciandole so soave soavemente soavi soavissime soavità sobriamente sobrie sobrio soccorso soddisfaccendo soddisfazione soddisfece sode sodisfaccia sodisfaceva sodisfacimento sodisfare sodisfargli sodisfece sodo sodotti soffera sofferendole sofferenza sofferi sofferir sofferire sofferirlo sofferisse sofferissi sofferiva sofferrebbe sofferrei sofferrete sofferse soffersero sofferta sofferte sofferto soffiamenti soffiando soffiare sofficiente sofficienti sofficienza soffione sofronia sogdomitica sogghignando soggiacendo soggiacere soggiunse soggiunsero sogliamo sogliano soglio soglion sogliono sogna sognamo sognasse sognate sognato sogni- sogni sogno sol sola solamente solar solari solavamo solco soldan soldani soldano soldati soldi soldo sole solea soleano solenne solennemente solenni solennità solersi solete soletta soletto soleva solevan solevi solfo soli solieno solingo solio solitari solitaria solitario solite solitudine solitudini sollazza sollazzando sollazzandosi sollazzar sollazzare sollazzarono sollazzarsi sollazzasse sollazzatasi sollazzatosi sollazzavano sollazzerebbe sollazzevol sollazzevole sollazzevoli sollazzevolmente sollazzi sollazzo sollazzò sollecita sollecitamente sollecitando sollecitandola sollecitar sollecitare sollecitarla sollecitarlo sollecitata sollecitato sollecitatori sollecitava sollecitavano sollecitazioni solleciti sollecito sollecitò sollecitudine sollecitudini sollevamento sollevandola sollevaron sollevata sollevato solo soltanto solutosi solvea solvere solverti some somiere somigli somiglian somigliando somigliante somiglianti somma sommamente sommariamente somme sommersi sommessa sommesso sommi sommità sommo son sona sonagliuzzo sonando sonare sonarono sonasse sonasser sonata sonato sonatore sonava sonavano sonci sonera sonetti sonmene sonmi sonne sonno sonnocchiosa sonnocchioso sonnochiosa sono sonò sonoro sonsi soperchia soperchiasse soperchiato soperchiava soperchio soppanno soppediano sopr sopra soprabbondava soprabondando soprabondante sopradetti sopraggiugnendo sopraggiugnere sopraggiunse sopraggiunsero sopraggiunti sopraggiunto sopraggiuntovi sopragiunte soprannome sopransegna soprapprendesse soprapprese soprappresi soprappreso sopraprendimento soprapreso soprascritte soprastando soprastanno soprastante soprastare soprastette sopratenendola sopravegnente sopravegnenti sopravenire sopravenisse sopravenne sopravennero sopravenuta sopravenuti sopravenuto sopraviene sopravvegnendo sopravvegnente sopravvenendo sopravvenga sopravvenire sopravvenisse sopravveniva sopravvenne sopravvenuta sopravvenuti sopravvenuto sopravvenutogli sopravviene sorda sordo sorella sorelle sorra sorridendo sorridere sorrise sorte sospecciasse sospesa sospese sospesi sospeso sospettando sospettava sospetti sospetto sospettosa sospettose sospettoso sospezion sospezione sospicar sospicasse sospicò sospigne sospignendolo sospignerla sospignersi sospignessero sospinse sospinta sospinti sospinto sospintolsi sospir sospirando sospirar sospirare sospirato sospiravano sospiretto sospiri sospiro sosta sostegno sostenea sostenendo sostenere sosteneva sostenga sostenne sostennero sostenta sostentamento sostentar sostentare sostenuta sostenutasi sostenute sostenuto sosterrà sosterrebbe sostiene sostieni sottentravano sotterra sotterrarono sotterrata sotterrato sottil sottile sottili sottilissime sottilissimo sottilmente sotto sottomessa sottoporla sottoporre sottoporti sottoposta sottrarre sovente soverchia soverchio sovra sovvenir sovvenire sovvenisse sovvenne sovvenuto sovvi sovvieni sozio sozzissima sozzo spacci spacciandosi spacciar spacciare spacciatamente spacciato spaccio spada spade spaghetto spagna spagnuolo spago spalla spalle spander spanna sparsesi sparte sparti sparto sparuta sparvier sparviere spastandosi spaurì spaventa spaventar spaventare spaventarmi spaventarvi spaventassero spaventata spaventati spaventato spaventevole spaventevoli spaventi spaventiate spavento spaventò spaziando spaziandomi spaziandosi spazio spazzar spazzare spazzarono spazzato spazzatura specchi specchiar specchiare specchio speculando speculazioni spedale spedisse spegnere spelunche spende spendeano spendendo spender spenderai spendere spendeva spendevano spenditore spendo spendono spense spenta spenti spento spenzolate sperando sperandosi sperano speranza sperar sperare sperava spergiurare spergiuro speri speriamo sperienzia spero spesa spese spesi speso spessa spesse spesso spezial speziale speziali spezialissimamente spezialità spezialmente spezie spezieria spezierie spezzare spezzasse spezzate spezzati spezzerebbe spezzò spiaccia spiacendo spiacenza spiacere spiacevole spiacevolezze spiacevoli spiaci spiar spiare spiato spiccando spiccata spiccò spiegare spierò spigolistra spina spine spinelloccio spiraglio spirante spirata spirazione spirital spiriti spirito spirituale splendida splendidamente splendide splendidissimamente splendido splendore spoglia spogliandosi spogliare spogliarono spogliasse spogliatala spogliatasi spogliatesi spogliati spogliato spogliatolo spogliatosi spoglierò spogliò sponda sponde sponsalizie spontanea sportata sporto sposa sposandola sposar sposare sposarla sposarono sposaste sposata sposatala sposate spose sposerebbe sposi sposo sposò spossata spossato spregnare sprizzando sprizzasse sprona spronandolo spronati spronato sprone sproni sprovveduta spruzzano spugna spunta spuntavano spuntone spurgato sputa sputai sputare sputarla sputasse sputata sputava sputerai sputeralla sputiamo sputò squacchera squaccheratamente squarcia squarciandosi squartare squartato squasimodeo sta stabia stabile stabilità staffa staffe stagion stagione stagioni stagnata stagno stai stalla stallarono stalle stalletta stallò stamaiuolo staman stamane stamattina stame stampita stanca stancare stancherebbe stanchi stanco stando standogli standomi standosi standovi stanforda stanga stanghe stanno stanotte- stanotte stante stanza stanzia star starà starai starci stare starebbe starebbono starei staremo starmi starnutendo starnuti starnutire starnutisce starnutisse starnutito starnutiva starnuto starò starsi starvi stasera stassi stata statagli state stati statigli stato statole statosi statovi statti statua statue statuiron statura statuto stava stavan stavangli stavano stea steami stean steano stecca stecchi stella stelle stendea stendendo stendeva stentare stesa stese steso stessa stesse stesser stessero stessi stessimo stesso steste stette stettero stettesi stetti stettimi stia stiam stiamo stiate stieno stile stillare stillata stillato stillò stilo stima stimando stimano stimare stimata stimate stimato stimatore stimerete stimo stimol stimola stimolasse stimolata stimolati stimolato stimolava stimolavano stimoli stimolo stimolò stipa stivati stizza stizzosa sto stocco stolta stolte stolti stoltissimi stoltizia stolto stomaco stommi stordì storditi stordito storia storione storse stovigli stra strabocchevoli strabocchevolmente stracantate stracci stracciando stracciata stracciatagli stracciati stracciatigli stracciò strada strade stralciare strale strali stramba strana stranamente strane strangolare strangolarono strangolassono strangolata stranguglioni strani stranier straniere strano strapicciare strappai strappasse strappato straticò stratilia straziare straziarmi straziata strazio strema stremi stremo strepito stretta strettamente strette strettezza stretti strettissima strettissimamente strettissimi strettissimo stretto stridere strido strigne strignemi strignendola strignendolo strignendosi strignere strignersi strignesse strignessero strignete stringa strinse stritolò stropicciare stropicciavasi stropiccio stropicciò strozzato struggea struggere struggesse struggeva strumenti studi studiando studianti studiare studiaste studiato studiava studio studiò studiosamente stufa stultizia stupefatta stupefatti stupefatto stupefazione stupore sturbar sturmenti stuzzicare su sua subietto subita subitamente subiti subito sublime substituì succedano succedette successivamente successor successori sucidume sudando sudare sudata sudato sudditi suddito sudore sue- sue sufficiente sufficienza sufolare suggetta suggetti suggetto sugli sugliardo sugo sul sull' suo suocera suocero suogli suoi suole suoli suolo suolsi suon suona suoni suono suore superba superbia superflua superfluità superfluo superiore superiori supplicazioni supplicio supplire supplisca supremo surgano surgea surgendo surgente surgenti surgesse surse susa suscitò suso suspezion suspezione suspicando suspicar suspicava suspicherà suspicherebbe suspichi suspicò suspizione susseguente sussidio sustentazioni sustituendo sustituì suto svegli svegliarono svegliarsi svegliasse svegliatasi svegliò svenando svenarono svenne sventrato sventura sventurata sventuratamente sventurati sventurato sventure svergognare svergognato sviluppando svilupparsi sviluppata sviluppatogli sviluppatosi sviluppi svisata sviserei svogliata svogliato t' tabarro tabernacolo taccata taccherelle taccia tacciansi taccio taccion tacciono tacco tacea tacendo tacendosi tacer tacerà tacere tacereste tacerò tacersi tacesse tacettono taceva tacevasi taci tacitamente tacite taciti tacito taciturnità taciuta taciutesi taciuto taciutosi tacque tacquero tacqui tafani tagliaborse tagliai tagliale tagliando tagliandolo tagliar tagliare tagliasti tagliata tagliate tagliati tagliatile tagliato tagliatolo tagliava tagliere tagliò tagliolle taglisi tai tal talano tale talento tali talora talvolta talvolte tamagnin tanaglie tancredi tanta tante tanti tanto tantosto tapin tapinando tapinelle tappeti tarchiata tarda tardi tardo tartereschi tastate tavena taverna taverne tavernieri tavola tavolacci tavolato tavole tavoletta tavolieri te tè teatri tebaida tebaldo teco tedaldo tedeschi tedesco tediosi tegghiuzza tegnendo tegno tel tela tele teli tema teme temea temendo temendol temenza temere temette temetter temettero temeva temevano temi temiamo temo temono temorosa tempera temperar temperare temperata temperatamente temperatissimamente temperato temperò tempesta tempestosa tempestoso tempi tempio tempissimo tempo tempora temporal temporali temuto tencione tendeva tene tenea tenebre tenendo tenendogli tenendol tenendola tenendole tenendolo tenendolsi tenendomi tenendonela tenendosene tenendosi tenendovi tenente tener tenera teneramente tenere tenerezza tenergli teneri tenerissimamente tenerissimo tenerla tenerlomi tenero tenersi tenervela tenesse tenessero tenessi tenete teneva tenevano tenevi tenga tengano tenghi tengo tengon tengono tenne tennegli tenner tennero tenni tennono tentando tentar tentare tentarlo tentarmi tentasse tentato tentazioni tentò tentone tenuta tenutalavi tenute tenuti tenuto teodoro terminare terminate termine termini terminò terra terrà terrai terre terrebbe terrei terren terrena terrene terreno terribile terrò terrore terza terzo teschio tese tesero tesi tesino teso tesori tesoriere tesoro tessa tessendo tessitrici testa testamento teste testé testè testeso testificando testificanti testimon testimoni testimonia testimonianza testimonianze testimoniare testimoniavano testimonie testimonio testo tetto teudelinga ti tien tiene tieni tienla tienlosi tienloti tienmi tienti tiepidamente tiepidezza tiepido tigna tignosi timida timide timidi timido timone tindaro tingoccio tinta tintillani tinto tira tirando tirandogli tirandolo tirandomi tirandosi tiranni tiranno tirano tirar tirare tirarlo tirarono tirarsi tirassono tirata tiratala tiratasi tirate tiratesi tiratevi tirati tiratisi tirato tiratogli tiratol tiratolo tiratomisi tiratosi tirava tiravala tiravano tiravi tirerebbelo tirerebber tiro tirò tisicuzzo tito titolo tocca toccai toccala toccamento toccando toccandogli toccandole toccandolo toccano toccar toccare toccarla toccarlo toccarmi toccarne toccarono toccarsi toccarti toccasse toccatogli toccator toccava toccavano toccavansi toccherà toccherai toccherebbe tocchi tocco toccò tofano togli togliate toglie togliendo togliendogli togliendola togliendolati togliendoli togliendomi togliendoti togliesse togliessi togliete toglieva toglievano toi tolga tolgano tolgo tolgono tolse tolsero tolsi tolta tolte tolti tolto toltogli tomba tomo tondalo tonde tondé tondo tonduto tondutosi tonicella topi topo tor torcene torcere torchi torchietto torchio torel torello torgli torgliele torglimi torglivi torla torle torlo tormegli tormene tormentarlo tormenti tormento torna tornai tornando tornandoci tornandogli tornandomene tornandosene tornandosi tornano tornar tornarci tornare tornarono tornarsene tornarsi tornarvene tornasi tornasse tornassero tornassi tornassono tornasti tornata tornatalasi tornatasene tornatasi tornate tornatesi tornati tornatisene tornato tornatosene tornatosi tornava tornavano tornavi torneamento tornei tornerà tornerai tornerebbe torneremo torneria tornerò torni torniamento torniamo torniate torno tornò tornossene tornossi torranno torre torrebbe torrei torrenieri torri torricella torrò torse torsi torta torte torti torto torvi tosa toscana toscano tosco tostamente tosto tovaglie tovagliuola tra trabacche traboccanti traccutaggine tradimenti tradimento tradito traditor traditore traditori trae traendo traendole traesse traessero traeva traevano traffica traffico trafigge trafiggere trafisse trafissi trafitta trafitti trafitto trafitture tragga tragghi traggo traggogliti traggono traiamo trall tralle tramontana tramortita tramutata tramutato tramutava trangugiata trani tranquillità tranquillo transitorie transportare transvedere trapani trapassa trapassando trapassar trapassare trapassarono trapassata trapassate trapassati trapassato trapassava trapassavano trapasseremo trapassi trapassino trapassò trar trargli trargliele trarla trarlo trarlone trarne trarrà trarre trarrebbe trarrebbono trarrei trarretevi trarrò trarti trasandasse trascorrendo trascorrere trascorse trascurato trascutaggine trascutata trascutato trasfigurato trasfigurò trasformatasi trasformati trasformato trasmutarla trasmutato trasmuterò trasmutò trasognato trasporta trasportare trasportarsi trasportasse trasportata trasportato trasportò trasricchire trasse trasser trassero trassesi trassi trassono trastullare trastullarono trastullarsi trastullo trastullò trasviata trasviò tratta trattala trattamento trattando trattandomi trattandoti trattane trattano trattar trattare trattarvi trattasi trattata trattati trattato trattava tratte tratterà tratti trattiamo trattigli trattile trattino tratto trattò trattogli trattone trattonelo trattosi travalicando traversari traversaro traversata traverso traversò travestito travicelli travicello travolto tre treagio trebbiati trecca trecce treccie trecento tredecima tredici tremando tremante tremare tremava tremavate tremilia tremito trenta trentacinque trentadue trentotto treppiè treppiede tresanti tresorier tribola tribolar tribolarsene tribolasse tribolata tribolate tribolazione triboli tribulazion tribulazione tribunali tributaria tributo triegua triegue trieman triemi triemo trinità trista tristanzuol tristanzuola tristezza tristezze tristissimi tristizia tristizie tristo trita tritamente triumvirato triunfi trivigi trivigiana trivigiani troiate troiolo tromba trombe tronfi troppa troppe troppi troppo trottando trottar trotto trovai trovammo trovando trovandogli trovandol trovandola trovandole trovandolo trovandomi trovandone trovandosi trovandovi trovar trovare trovargliele trovarla trovarlo trovaron trovarongli trovarono trovarsi trovarvi trovasse trovasser trovassero trovassi trovaste trovata trovatala trovate trovati trovatigli trovatisi trovato trovatoglisi trovatolo trovatore trovatosi trovatovi trovava trovavano troverà troverai troveranno troverebbe troverei troveremo troverete troveria troverò troverrà troverrai troverrebbe troverrei troverresti troverrò trovi troviate trovo trovò trovolla trovollo trovossi truffia truova truovala truovalo truovan truovano truovi truovino truovisi truovo tu tua tue tuio tulio tumulto tunisi tuo- tuo tuoi- tuoi tuoni tura turbamenti turbano turbare turbarono turbarsi turbasse turbaste turbata turbate turbatetta turbatetto turbati turbatissimo turbato turbatosene turbazion turbazione turbazioni turbe turberei turbi turbo turbò turchi turchio turpissime turpitudine tutori tutta tuttavia tutte tutti tutto tututto ubbidendo ubbidente ubbidiamo ubbidiente ubbidire ubbidirò ubbidisca ubbidisse ubbidiste ubbiditi ubbidiva uberti ubidiente ubidientissimo ubidire ubidirò ubidirvi ubriaco uccel uccellando uccellare uccellarlo uccellati uccellato uccelletti uccelli uccello uccellò uccellone uccida uccide uccidea uccidendo uccidendoti uccider ucciderà uccidere ucciderebbolo ucciderei uccidergli ucciderla ucciderlo uccidermi ucciderò uccidersi uccidesse uccidessi uccideste uccidi ucciditori uccido uccidon uccisa uccise ucciselo uccisero uccisi uccisione ucciso uccisono udendo udendogli udendol udendola udendole udendolo udendomi udendosi udenti udì udiamo udiate udii udine udìne udir udirai udire udirebbe udirei udirem udiremmo udirete udirla udirlo udirne udiron udirono udirsi udisse udissi udiste udisti udita udite uditi udito uditolo uditore uditori udiva udivano ufici uficiale uficiali uficietti uficio ughetto ughi ugner ugnersi uguanno ulivello ulivi ultima ultimamente ultime ultimi ultimo uman umana umanamente umane umani umanità umano umida umido umile umilemente umili umilissime umilissimo umilmente umiltà un un' una uncin uncino undici une unghia unghie unguentari unguenti universal universalmente uno unquanche unque unta unte unto untume unzione uom uomini uomo uopo uose uova uovo urlare usa usai usando usano usanza usanze usar usare usarla usasse usasti usata usate usati usato usatti usava usavagli usavan usavano uscendo uscendone usci uscì usciamo uscii uscimmo uscio usciolo uscir uscirà uscirai uscirci uscire uscirebbe uscirne usciron uscirono uscisse uscissero uscissimo uscita uscitagli uscite usciti uscitisi uscito uscitone usciuolo usciva uscivami userà usi usignolo usignuoli usignuolo usimbalda usino usitata usitato uso usò ustica usulieri usura usuraio usurari usurieri usurpato utel util utile utili utilissimo utilità utilmente uve v' va vacando vacassimo vacua vada vadan vadi vadino vaditene vado vaga vagabundo vagando vagar vagare vagati vaghe vagheggiando vagheggiare vagheggiarmi vagheggiata vagheggiate vagheggiato vagheggiatore vagheggiatori vagheggiava vaghette vaghezza vaghi vaglia vagliamo vaglian vagliano vaglio vagliono vago vai vaio val valbona vale valea valendo valendogli valendole valente valenti valentissimo valentuomini valere valesse valete valeva valevan valevano valevole valicare valicata valicato valigia valigie valle vallecchio valletto valli valloncello vallone valor valore valorosa valorosamente valorose valorosi valorosissima valorosissimo valoroso valse valsi valuti valuto vammi van vana vanagloria vanamente vane vanga vangaiole vangò vani vanità vannaccena vanno vano vantaggio vantar vantare vantarsi vantato vantava vanto vari variamente variare varie varietà varii variino vario varlungo varrà varrebbe varrebbero varrebbon varrone vasellamenti vasellamento vassalli vassene vattene vatti vavvi ve vecchi vecchia vecchie vecchierella vecchiezza vecchio vecchissimo vedavate vede vedea vedean vedeano vedelo vedemo vedendo vedendoci vedendogli vedendol vedendola vedendole vedendolo vedendomene vedendone vedendosi vedendotel vedendovi vedendovisi veder vederanno vederati vedere vederem vederemmo vederete vedergli vederla vederlo vedermi vederne vedersi vederti vedervi vedesse vedessero vedessi vedessimo vedeste vedesti vedestila vedestù vedete vedetel vedeva vedevan vedevano vedevi vedi vedì vedine veditori vedova vedove vedovile vedrà vedrai vedrebbe vedrem vedremo vedreste vedrete veduta vedute veduti veduto vedutol vedutola vedutolo vedutovi vegga veggano veggendo veggendoci veggendol veggendola veggendolasi veggendolo veggendomi veggendone veggendosi veggendoti veggendovi veggente vegghi vegghiando vegghiare vegghiato vegghiava vegghilo veggi veggia veggiam veggiamo veggiate veggio veggionvisi veggo veggon veggono vegliardo veglio vegna vegnamo vegnendo vegnendovi vegnente vegniamo vegniate vegno vel vela velati vele veleni veleno velenosa velenose veli velluti velo velocissima velocissimamente veltra vena venavamo venavate vende vendé vendemmia vendendo vendendole vender vendere venderei vendetta vendeva vendevano vendica vendicar vendicare vendicasse vendicata vendicato vendichi vendichino vendico vendicò vendilo vendita vendite vendo venduta vendute venduti venduto venendo venendoli venendone venendosene venendovi venenifero venerabile veneranda venerdì venere venerenda venga vengan vengano venghi vengo vengon vengono veni venia veniali veniamo venieno veniente venimmo venir venirci venire venirgli venirlo venirne venirsene venirsi venirtene venirti venirvi venisse venissero venissi veniste venisti venistitene venistivi venite veniva venivan venivano venne vennegli venner vennero vennesene vennevi venni vennono ventesimo venti venticello venticinque ventidue ventiquattro vento ventotto ventraiuola ventre ventura venuta venutagli venutane venutasene venute venuti venutici venutine venuto venutogli venutone venutosene ver vera verace veracissimo veramente verbum verde verdeggiare verdi verdiana verdissimi vere verga vergati vergellesi verghe vergine verginità vergiù vergogna vergognando vergognandosi vergognandoti vergognano vergognare vergognarono vergognarsi vergognasse vergognata vergognate vergognato vergognatosi vergognava vergogne vergognerei vergognerò vergogno vergognò vergognosa vergognosamente vergognose vergognosi vergognossi veri verisimili verissima verissime verità vermigli vermiglia vermiglie vermiglio vermigliuzza verminare vermini vernaccia verno vero veron verona verone verrà verracci verrai verranno verrebbe verrebbono verrei verrem verresti verrete verrò versare versata versatigli versi versificatore verso vertù veruno verzaia vescovadi vescovo vespe vespro vesta veste vestì vestimenti vestimento vestir vestire vestirono vestissero vestissi vestita vestite vestiti vestitigli vestitisi vestito vestitolo vestitosi vestivano vetro vettura vezzatamente vezzi vezzosa vezzosamente vezzose vezzosi vi via viaggio viandanti vicario vicenda vicin vicina vicinanza vicinanze vicine vicini vicino vid' vide videlo vider viderla viderlo videro videsi videvi vidi vidono vie vien viene vieni vienmi vienne viensene vientene vieri vietare vietasse vietata vietato vietava vieteranno vietta vigilia vigilie vigna vigne vignone vigore vil vile vili vilissima vilissime vilissimi villa villamagna villan villanamente villane villani villania villano ville villesco villetta vilmente viltà viluppo vin vince vincea vincendo vincer vinceranno vincere vincerebbe vincereste vincerò vincessi vincete vinceva vinci vincigli vinciolo vincitore vinco vincono vinegia vini vinizian viniziana viniziane viniziani viniziano vino vinse vinsero vinsi vinta vinte vinti vinto violante violata violenza violenze virginità virile virilmente virtù virtuosa virtuosamente virtuose virtuosi virtute visalgo visi visibilmente visione visitando visitar visitare visitarmi visitassero visitata visitato visitatori visitava visitazion visiterebbe visitò visivo viso vispistrello visse vissero vista vita viti vittoria vittorie vittorioso vitupera vituperano vituperar vituperare vituperarla vituperata vituperato vituperevole vituperevoli vituperio vitupero vituperosa vituperosamente vituperose viuola viva vivaci vivaio vivanda vivande vivandetta vivano vive vivea viveano viveasi vivendo vivente viventi viver viverà viverai vivere viverem viverete viverò vivesse vivessero vivessi vivesti vivete viveva vivi viviamo vivo vivono vivuta vivuti vivuto vizi vizio viziosa vo vocaboli voce voci vogando vogli voglia vogliam vogliamo voglian vogliancene vogliangli voglianlo vogliantelo vogliasene vogliate vogliendo vogliendole vogliendosi vogline voglio voglion voglionmi vogliono voglitene voi vol vola volando volare volasse volassero volato volava volavate volea volean voleano volendo volendoci volendogli volendola volendole volendone volendosene volendosi volenterosa volenterosamente volenterosi volenteroso volentier volentieri voler volere volergli volergliele voleri volerla volerlo volerlosi volermi volerne volernela volersene volersi volerti volervene volervi volesse volesseci volesser volessero volessi volessila volessimo volesson volessono voleste volesti volete voletemi voleva volevagli volevala volevano volevi volgar volgare volgari volgarmente volge volgea volgean volgendo volgendosi volger volgere volgersi volgesse volle vollele vollero volli vollon vollono volò volontà volontariamente volonterose volontieri vols volse volsero volta voltata voltatasi voltate voltati voltato voltatosi volte volti volto voltò voltosi voluta volutasene voluti voluto volutola vorrà vorrai vorre vorrebbe vorrebbero vorrebbesi vorrebbon vorrebbono vorrei vorrem vorremo vorreste vorresti vorrete vorrò vostra vostre vostri vostro vota votare vote voti votrebbe vu vulgo vuo vuogli vuoi vuoil vuoimi vuol vuole vuoli vuolsi vuolvi xè zaccherosi zaconato zanzeri zappa zappano zazeato zazzerina zeffiro zelo zendado zeppa zia zii zima zinevra zio zita zitella zitto zizzania zoccoli zoppi zotico zucca zucchero zuffa